king of the damned
by cerburas666
Summary: what happens when the king of the damned falls for a snake mistress warning lemon. naruanko/harem also bi naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**one note kyuubi will only have his words in bold when his talking to naruto through telepithy.**

konaha streets 11 a.m.

a six year old blond boy walked down the street looking for somthing to eat. but everytime sombody saw him they closed and locked the doors to their resturants. he didn't think there was anything diffrent about him from the other chirldren. he had blond hair tanned skin and ocean blue eyes and three wisker marks on each of his cheeks. his name naruto uzumaki. he went to the only place that would serve him ichiraku's . he walked in. "hey teuchi-oji can i get a bowl of shrimp ramen."

teuchi smiled at his best custormer. "shure thing naruto-kun just give me a couple of minutes to get it ready." he was a middle aged man with tan skin gray hair an squinted black eyes.

just then a young girl came out of the back of the shop. she had fair skin brown hair black eyes an mid b-cup breast. "is that naruto-kun i hear."

naruto smiled. "it sure is ayame-chan. how ya been."

"good so naruto-kun do you have a girlfriend yet."

naruto blushed and stuterd. "n..no."

ayame smiled and giggled at how easy it was to tease naruto. "really is there someone you like." naruto nodded slowly. "well who is it."

naruto crossed his arms and shook his head. "not telling."

ayame pouted. "come on pwease." naruto shook his head he wasn't going to budge this time. "coooome ooonnn pleeeaaase." naruto closed his eyees and shook his head smirking that he finnaly had something that ayame didn't know about. "atleast tell me is it someone i know." naruto nodded deciding to play along. "is it that sakura girl from the academy." naruto shook his head. "ino." again he shook his head . "hinata." again no. "that girl tenten thats a year older then you." wrong again. ayame was getting frustrated a little. "is it kurani-neechan." nope but she was getting closer although he'd never admit it. "alright is she older then you." naruto nodded. "is she a kounochi." uhuh. "is it yugao-neechan." wrong. ayame thought for a moment who does naruto like hanging around with. who did he act difrently around. then it hit her like a frying pan. "oh i know it's anko-neechan."

naruto's face turned as red as a tamato. "uhuh."

ayame smiled. "well when did it start."

"well it's a long story."

teuchi looked up from his newpaper. "don't worry naruto your our last custormer since it's sunday and we close at noon go ahead."

naruto shrugged "okay."

**flashback oct 10 naruto's 6th birthday**

villagers pounded on the door to naruto's apartment he had moved his small couch in front of it to stall them he then grabbed his pouch full of kunai and shuriken that had been thrown at him over the past two years. and jumped out the back window and started running as fast as he could after hanging out with ayame's friends for a year naruto had learned the basics of chakra molding and could now pump it into his feet. he heard the sounds of villagers screaming. "kill the demon." "burn the basterd." and their favorite. "let's send him back to hell where he belongs." naruto ran until he came to the place he was looking for. the forest of death.

naruto dodged a kunai aimed at his head and jumped the fince. he ran twords the center of the forest letting out enough KI to keep the animals away. he ran until he got to the center of the forest where he found a tower he ducked inside knowing that no one would be here since there was no reason. he looked around until he found a bedroom. he couldn't shake the feeling he was being followed. he walked in and the door closed itself behind him. he felt two arms rap themselves around him and a sweet voice say. "well well well what do we have here."

he slipped out of its grasp turned around drawing a kunai. "please why can't you people just leave me alone i didn't do anything wrong."

the woman cocked her head. she was average heght. with purpole hair tied back light skin and black eyes. she wore a mesh armor body suit that was almost see through. over the bottom she wore a short brown skirt and on top she wore a brown trench coat that coverd her c-cup brest. "what do you mean i just thought it odd that someone besides me was in here." she looked at naruto as he started to cry. "what happend kid." naruto ran up and burried his head in her midsection and started sobbing. he told her the story of how the villagers atacked his apartment and chased him to the gates of the forest. when he was done she looked down at him and smiled. "it's okay kid don't worry you can stay here as long as you want to and i'll even start you training to be a ninja so you can defend yourself."

naruto looked up and smiled. "really."

she smiled. "yup by the way kid what's your name."

naruto looked at her. "naruto uzumaki."

she extende her hand. "well naruto uzumaki it's nice to meet you. i'm anko miterashi."

and over the next two weeks naruto stayed in the forest training with anko.

**flashback end.**

"and that's how i met and fell for anko-chan." naruto finished.

ayame smiled and wiped a tear from her eye. "that's beutiful naruto-kun."

naruto then felt two arms slither around his neck and a womans head on his shoulder. "it sure is naruto-kun it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy everytime i think about it." naruto looked back to see anko on his shoulder. "and i didn't know you liked me so much naruto-kun."

naruto blushed and started stamering. "well yeah."

anko smiled at him. "i'll tell you what you become a genin and i'll go out with you deal."

naruto smiled and nodded. "deal."

anko kissed him on the cheek. "well then i'll be waiting. i also left some scrolls to help you out back at your apartment." naruto nodded thanking her. "well i have to be going i've got a mission tomorrow."

naruto got up from his seet and paid for his meal. "i gotta get goin to we start taijutsu training tommorow. goodnight teuchi-oji ayame-neechan." he then kissed anko on the cheek. "and goodnight anko-chan." he ran off leaving a blushin anko behind.

naruto's apartment ten minutes later.

naruto walked in feeling great the girl of his dreams had agreed to go out with him when he graduated the academy. he decided that he was not only going to pass he was going to be the best. naruto sat on his bed and got into a meditateive state.

naruto's mindscape

after lerning about the kyuubi six months ago naruto had started going in and talking to it. naruto walked up to the cage that held his tenant. "hey furrball you awake in there."

kyuubi stirred in his cage. "what's up kit you woke me up from my nap."

naruto sighed. "you've been sleeping for two days strait."

kyuubi growled. "aint like there's much else to do around here."

naruto smirked he knew he could get what he wanted. "alright i'll make you a deal i'll change the scenerie if you agree to do me a favor."

kyuubi raised an eyebrow but decided to go along with it. "alright kid but wait a minut so i can transform." naruto nodded eager to see what kyuubi looked like as a human. after a puff if smoke kyuubi transormed into his true form. he was about six feet tall with light skin and three wiskers on each of his cheeks like naruto his hair was crimson and went down to his neck. he wore a long sleeve mesh armor shirt and black anbu pants with red shoes. his most interesting features though was the fact that he had a fox tail that swayed back and forth and red fox ears that twiched when he got excited. "alright kid do it."

naruto nodded. "okay." he changed it so that they were in a large house with a large living room that had a six person couch a bigscreen tv dvd player with a bunch of dvd's. up stairs was a master bedroom with a king sized bed. outside was a basketball court a batting cage and a large pool.

kyuubi smiled. "not bad kid the place looks great. so what is it you want."

naruto gave a big grin. "well i want you to rearang my DNA in order to give me a dojutsu."

kyuubi smiled that his jailer was so creative. "alright which one do you want."

naruto grinned like he was about to give kyuubi a heart atack. "actually i want an origanal and i'll leave the detals up to you."

kyuubi's face fualted a little but he regained his composer. "alright but since i don't have a genetic map it will take longer than a normal one would. it will probably take about five years or so. that cool with you."

naruto smiled and nodded. "alright just make sure it's kick ass. got it. i gotta get back to training since it's only about to be the second day of school so i have alot of time to become the best student. first step is become rookie of the year then we'll move from there."

kyuubi nodded liking this new naruto. "alright kid if your gonna do that i'm going to have to teach you a jutsu to increase your training speed. it's called the** shadow clone jutsu** with this jutsu what ever your clones learn you'll learn when they dispel this is also usfull for people like you with large chakra reseves." naruto nodded thanking him. "alright kid you better get going you've got training to do." naruto nodded turning to leave when he hear kyuubi say. "by the way kid you can stop calling me kyuubi to you its kurama got it."

naruto tuned his head grinning. "you got it kurama." naruto the disapered in a shimmer of light."

back in the real world.

naruto got up and grabbed his gear running outside twords a training ground that anko had showed him that noone used anymore.

training ground seven noon.

naruto walked on to the training ground and checked to see if anyone was there. when he was shure that noone was around he crossed his fingers and shouted. "**shadow clone jutsu**." when he looked around he saw that there were atleast a hundred clones. naruto rubbed the back of his head. "damn i didn't think i'd create that many clones. oh well i'll just learn fasternow let's see what anko-chan left me." naruto opened up the scroll and unsealed the things anko left him. a scroll on chakra control techniques one on each of the elements as well as a piece of paper with a note next to it. _ 'dear naruto the paper that is next to this note is called chakra paper focus your chakra into it and it will tell you which one it is. if its wind it wil become cut if its water it will become wet if its fire it will burst into flames if its lightning it will crumble and if its earth it will turn to dust. good luck .love anko.'_ naruto smiled he liked that anko cared enough to help him out. he focused his chakra into the paper it cut itself into three pieces. one crumbled one turned to dust and one burst into flames.

"so i've got affinaties for earth wind fire and lightning alright then." he walked up next to the clones. "alright split into four groups of twenty-five." the clones split up surronding him in four corners. "alright you guys wil each find a tree and practice the chakra control method. you guys will start reading up on fire style. you guys work on earth and you guys work on lightning. i'm gonna work on wind." all four groups nodded and took off for their indavidual trainings.

the original naruto took out the wind scroll and started reading. "okay so it seems the trick is to grind my chakra on each side so that they go up against eachother seems simple enough for step one." he got up and pulled out a rusty kunai from his pouch even though the academy had given him a set he kept this one with him becuase it was the one that saved his life.

**flashback**

naruto walked down the street at four years old he still couldn't figure out why everyone hated him. he continued walking not paying atention to where he was going when he tripped over somthing he looked back to see what it was and it turned out to be a kunai. '_one of the shinobi must have dropped this could come in handy later.'_ so he picked it up and shuved it in his pocket.

naruto walked until he was about a block from his apartment when someone grabbed him and pulled him into an ally way.

**warning almost lemon rape scene**

naruto struggled until he was pulled all the way to the back of the ally. the person pulled him up by his shurt collar until they were face to face. it turned out that the person was sakuno haruno one of the council women that naruto only knew becuase she was the one that sugjested when naruto turned four he be released from the orfanage and be sent to live in konaha's red light distrect. she stood at about five feet tall but cast a ten foot shadow. she has pink hair that was tied back in a bun aswell as white skin and green eyes. she looked at him. "i may not be able to take away your life demon but i can take away your pride." she then threw him on the floor and yanked down his pants exposing his dick to the world it was flaced but it was already six inches long. sakuno smirked. "well it looks like there are some advantages to being a demon." naruto started strugling.

"please don't i never did anything to you." sakuno slapped him.

"shut up demon. one more word and i might just kill you anyway." she lifted her dress and moved her panties to the side and got ready to mount him. when as if by instinct naruto pulled the kunai from earlier out of his pocket and cut her arm. when she jumped back naruto pulled up his pants and ran for it. he made it into the apartment. he sighed in relief knowing that sakuno wouldn't report him for cutting her becuase if she did not only would she have to admit to being in the red light district but she would have to admit that she tried to rape him. so from that day on he always carried that kunai with him whereever he went.

**flashback end**

naruto looked at the knife fondly thankful to whoever it was who happend to drop it that day. he coverd it in wind chakra then started slashing at the practice dummies making slashes only about six or so inches, but it was still good progress considering it usually only cut two.

six hours later.

the sun was starting to go down and naruto was getting tired. he got up and took a drink of water getting ready to leave. he dispelled the clones ten at a time. making sure to pay atention to kurama's warning so that he didn't get a headache from the overload. he gained a basic undersatnding of each elemant as well as a low-genin understanding of chakra control. he decided that it was time to go home.

naruto figured out that if he kept training at this rate he could do a years worth of training with each of the other three rotating out between types of ninjutsu in only two months. he walked to his apartment an put some ramen on the stove to cook.

he sat down on his bed and decided to do some light reading pulling out a scroll on fuinjutsu. he decided that learning it would make it easier to carry gear around as well as do other things. naruto started reading about gravity seals. "hhhmmm so these seals are used for training i'll have to wait till i'm thirteen though so they don't stunt my growth. huh there's a seal here that can turn unhealthy substances in the body into vital nutrience. well that could come in handy." naruto worked on copying the seal on paper until he got it perfact. after he got it down he made sure it was rite then lifted his shirt to reveal his bony stomach. he placed the seal on himself and went to check on his ramen. after eating he went to sleep deciding that it would be best since tomorrow was a new and likely long day.

the next day konaha academy.

naruto walked in and took a seat in the back of the class by himself. he was the first there so he decided to read up on genjutsu. he could cast D-rank genjutsu but with his chakra control comparing to his chakra levels he knew this would be his toughest subject. he continued to read the scroll said that the level of genjutsu you could do was equel to one rank below your chakra control level. right now the only genjutsu he knew was the **hell viewing jutsu**.he knew it wouldn't work on anyone below a fresh genin but for sparing match with academy students it would be perfect. but thanks to his high chakra levels he could easily dispeal up to a B-rank genjutsu

thirty minutes later

after about half an hour of reading iruka came in and took roll call he then stood at the front of the class and said. "alright i said yesterday that we would be practicing taijutsu today but instead we are going to do a sparing match to se how good you are in combat so first i'll explain the excersize then we'll head out on to the field. what we're going to do i'm going to match you up at random. you will be alowed to use any wepons and jutsu at your disposel to fight the match will be over when mizuke here decides you are unable to battle or i disqualify you for not following the order to stop. so let's head out."

on the way out mizuke was thinking. '_good this will be my chance to get rid of the demon i already rigged it so he has to go up against the uchiha prodegy i just won't stop the match.'_

academy training ground.

iruka stood in the middle of the field. "alright let's have naruto uzumaki and sasuke uchiha come to the field. naruto came down to the field. across from naruto stood a boy the about an inch shorter than him with tan skin black eyes and black hair that looked like a ducks ass.

sasuke looked at naruto and smirked getting into his stance. "give up now dobe you can't beat an elite."

naruto smiled and got into his stance. "we'll see about that sasgay."

fangirls could be heard around the field yelling. "YOU CAN DO IT SASUKE-KUN." especuily a certian pink haired banshie who shall not be named.

iruka stood between naruto and sasuke and waved his hand. "BEGIN"

the two of them jumped away from eachother. sasuke went through a few hand sign and put his fingers to his lips yelling. "**fire style: phynox flower jutsu.**" small fire balls shot at naruto

naruto started dodging them. "so we're playing that game eh uke-chan fine." naruto went through his own handsigns. "**earth style: earth spike jutsu.**" slaming his hands into the ground. spikes of earth started shooting twords sasuke.

sasuke doged them. "damn i thought i was the only one who had an elemental jutsu in this class. oh well i guess i'll have to crank it up a notch. **fire style fire ball jutsu.**"

"damn.** shadow clone jutsu.** okay guys formation alpha." naruto and his clones got in a formation on each side of sasuke and went through hand signs. clone1. **"wind style: wind scycle jutsu"** clone two2. "**fire style: pbynox flower jutsu"** clone3. "**lightning style: lightning spark."** original naruto. "**shadow snake hands jutsu."** all four tchinques collided with sasuke at once. he fell to the ground uconcius.

mizuke growled. "naruto uzumaki you are disquelified for usin such advanced jutsu and cuasing such harm to a fellow student."

naruto looked at him pissed off. he knew he was trying to screw with him and was about to say somthing when he heard iruka speak up. "mizuke you are only allowed to say that a student is medically unfit to fight i am the one who disqualify's students and further more if naruto were to be punished you would have to punish sasuke as well becuase both of their technique's were C-rank. and lastly i said they could use any jutsu at their disposail. now we all know the winner is naruto uzumaki now go take sasuke to the infermary."

later academy classroom.

iruka stood up. "alright class this was a good second day naruto and sasuke you two are obviuasally ahead of the rest of the class with naruto being the numberone student right now. we'll see what happens tomorrow as for the rest of you it seems we have a long way to come especially you sakura haruno. your all dismissed."

training ground seven 4 p.m

naruto got to his normal training ground. he felt someone behind him. "you can come out now."

sasuke came out from the bushes. "hey naruto. listen i want to tell you that i am just gonna act like a jerk at school. becuase i don't want any of those stupid fangirls to think they have a shot with me. but out here we can still hang out."

naruto smiled at sasuke. "yeah sure hopefully it works."

sasuke smirked at him. "and by the way i hear your gonna have some fangirls to."

naruto shudderd. "that sounds like a fate worse than death. so you wanna train with me." sasuke nodded he wanted to see just how intense naruto's training was. naruto created a hundred and fifty shadow clones having them split into groups of twenty-five with four groups on the elements one group on tree climbing and one on water walking. the original turned back to sasuke and grinned. "so what do you wanna train."

sasuke looked at him thinking_. 'what the hell is this guy noone should have that much chakra._.' "well first i wanna know how you can create so manny shadow clones at once and still have chakra left over."

naruto looked at him. "oh that is becuase i'm an uzumaki." sasuke looked at him confused. "okay i'll explain it loke this. our matriarch mito uzumaki was maried to the nidame hokage. but that's just so i can explain the next part. that was the reason why she moved here from uzugakure and later had my mother kushina uzumaki . uzumaki's are born with extended life spans as well as high chakra reserves which normally start out as high-jonin level but by the time we graduate the academy are mid-kage level."

sasuke looked at him amazed he thought that only the uchiha and the senju were elites but here naruto was grandson of the nidame hokage and son of one of kanoha's greatist kunouichi alongside his own mother. "so does that make you the nidme's grandson."

naruto took up a thinking pose. "actually now that i think about it it kinda does."

sasuke looked at him wanting to know what other things he had been hiding. "well i know who your grand parents and your mother are but whose your father."

naruto's expression saddend a little. "to tell you the truth i actually don't know he's the missing piece of the puzzle. the only thing jiiji told me was he was a great shinobi who died during a mission just after i was born."

sasuke felt bad that he made naruto relive that moment. "i'm sorry naruto i didn't know."

naruto smiled at sasuke. "don't worry these things happen in the ninja world we all know what we're doing when we sign up."

sasuke smiled thankfull that naruto wasn't mad at him. "so naruto who do you live with."

naruto looked at him trying not to feel sad he knew sasuke was just trying to get to know him. "i live by myself in the red light distrect. that banshie of a council women sakuno haruno got the rest of the civilian council to kick me out of the orfanage and stick me in a small apartment there."

sasuke seethed he knew that the civilian council mainly sucked up to the hyuuga and uchiha. but what he didn't know was how badly they treated onther members of the village. he figured that they didn't know who naruto's family was or they'd be grovaling at his feet for forgiveness. "if you want i can talk to my mom and have her get them to give you a better place."

naruto liked that sasuke cared enough to try that. "no thanks to tell you the truth the people in the redlight distrect are actually much nicer to me then the other villagers with the exeption of a few on your side. i know that if i moved out of there i'd be atacked more becuase only the gutstyiest villagers go there most of them atack me when i'm on this side."

sasuke was getting really pissed of the only place his friend felt safe was in a distrect of the village that most uchiha wouldn't even go into becuase it was so dangerous. "thats terible naruto how can you let them treet you like that."

naruto smiled. "don't worry i only have to deal with it for six more years once i become a genin they won't be allowed to atack me anymore or else they'll be charged with atacking konaha shinobi. plus after a few weeks in the academy the atacks should become smaller in number and frequincy becuase they'll know that i'm learning shinobi skill. plus there's probably already gossip around the village about our little sparring match earlier."

sasuke didn't know that naruto was so smart. "yeah i guess your right. but if you ever need backup in a fight don't be afraid to call me alright."

naruto smiled. "you bet. same goes for you got it." sasuke nodded and the to went on training.

six years later.

naruto walked into the class room thirty minutes early like usual so he decided to take out a scroll of camoflouge ninjutsu and read it. over the past six years naruto had learned a lot. he hung out with anko and her friends. learning ninjutsu from anko genjutsu from kureni and kenjutsu from yugao. about two years ago naruto had bought a sword that he now carried on his back it was a short sword with black steal a nylon wrapping on the hilt. on the blade was a white pictureof the shinigami's mask the blade had been left in his room one night by someone although he never found out who did it. naruto now stood at five feet tall. thanks to the seal on his stomach he could eat all the ramen he wanted with no reprocutions what so ever. his muscles had become toned thanks to the years of extreme work outs he had endured curtiosy of yugao and anko two women who in his mind were complete sadist.

his fuinjutsu had increased thanks to help from kurama. he found out that there was an extreme shortage of seal masters. when he told tenten thet he had been working with seals she asked him if he would become the suplier for her family's wepons shop since none of the shops in the village could get quality seals it woould really help her out. naruto agreed saying that making seals was also a hobby that he did during his free time so he always had a bunch laying around his apartment.

the buisness he did with tentens family earned him a good amount of money. the section in the scroll naruto was reading was on a jutsu that could turn someone completly invisible. it was an A-rank jutsu that naruto had been trying to get down for two weeks now. even as he was sitting here he had thirty clone at the training ground with a copy of the scroll practicing.

thirty minutes later

the class filed in and iruka stood up took roll as usual then anounced. "today we will be taking the genin exams. the first part will be kunai throwing then sparing then ninjutsu. now everyone outside."

outside.

iruka stood infront of the class. "alright first kunai throwing. first up naruto uzumaki." naruto stood up at the line and threw his kunai at the target. hitting ten out of ten. "good job naruto. next sasuke uchiha." sasuke walked up and threw hitting nine out of ten. "good sasuke. next sakura haruno." a pink haired girl with walked up sayin somthin to sasuke who wasn't payin atention. (**an. and quite frankly neither was i**.) she threw her kunai hitting three out of ten. "atleast your inproving. next is ino yamanaka." a blond girl with blue eyes walked up and said.

"naruto-kun watch me." naruto nodded and watched. after his original fight with sasuke ino had become naruto's first fangirl but naruto said that he only liked strong girls so she practiced every day after school for three or four hours. she threw her kunai and hit nine out of ten.

"good job ino. you've really improved over the years. next kiba inazuka." kiba walked up and threw hitting seven out of ten. "good. next hinata hyuuga." hinata threw and becuase of her dads constint spontanius drills hit ten out of ten. "excalent hinata. i'll be sure to mention that to your father. next chouji akamichi." chouji hit eight out of ten. "good next shino aburame." shino hit ten out of ten. "good shino. next shikamaru nara." shikamaru came up comlaining about how troubalsome it was. he threw them hittin seven out of ten. "good next is saiya minstrom." saiya was one of the civilion born shinobi. she threw and hit seven out of ten.(we're going to skip the rest becuase they don't matter you'll see why saiya matters later.)

combat test.

iruka stood infront of the class. "alright the next portion will be a combat test. since i know you all want to see this match the first one will be naruto uzumaki uchiha. both contestants please come to the field."

naruto and sasuke walked on to the field naruto's fangirls screaming for him and sasuke's for him. naruto and sasuke looked at eachother smileing. naruto decided to speak first. "well sasuke it looks like this is the last time we'll be doing this for a while since one of us will be rookie of the year and the other runner up so neither of us will be paired with the other. good luck." sasuke nodded.

iruka looked at them. "are both of you ready to begin." both boys nodded. "then... BEGIN."

both boys pulled out kunai and charged eachother the knives clanging as they hit eachother. naruto decided that to beat sasuke he would have to fight dirty the way ninja normaly did. naruto sent a punch fowerd sasuke jumped back to avoid it. his eyes widend when he heard naruto yell out. "**shadow snake hands**." four snakes came shooting out of the jacket he was wearing. sasuke tried to dodge but got bit in the ankle by one. naruto smiled. "don't worry the pouison in the snakes is non-lethal but it will cuase paralisase. but it will be spead up if you continue to fight."

sasuke nodded. "okay i give."

iruka nodded. "winner naruto uzumaki." the rest of the fight were uneventfull. most were miss matches like ino vs. sakura. saiya vs. shikamaru.

the ninjutsu test.

iruka stood infront of the class. "alright you'll come in one at a time first naruto uzumaki." naruto walked into the room. "alright please dilpay atleast two academy jutsu one type of clone jutsu and any other jutsu you would like to pick. for every extra jutsu you do you gain ten extra points." naruto nodded knowing that sasuke only knew two jutsu besides the academy jutsu. he did the henge doing his version the sexy jutsu, the substitution replacing himself with a very confused sasuke. for the clone jutsu he did the shadow clone becuase of his chakra reserves. for th extra jutsu naruto did the shadow snake hands, the phynox flower, the camoflouge, the wind scycle, and the wind bullet.

laater

iruka stood in front of the class. "okay you all scored well. our rookie of the year is naruto uzumaki. the runner up is sasuke uchiha. sasuke you did well but naruto beat you by thirty point. your team assinments will be tommorow at ten."

later that day

naruto was at his usual training ground. when he felt someone close by. "come out now or i'll come get you out." ino came out of the bushes. "ino rule number one never fall for the enemy's bluff i knew you were there just not the exact spot." ino nodded apologizing. "alright so what do you want."

ino looked at with pleading eyes. "naruto-kun will you please help me train."

naruto sighed and nodded. "okay first we will test your elemental affineties." naruto took a piece of chakra paper out of his pocket and handed it to ino. "focus your chakra into this paper and lets see what happens." ino nodded and channaled her chakra into the paper. it soaked then burned to a crisp. "huh it looks like you have afinities for water and fire. i can help you with fire but i don't know anything about water. i will draw up a regimane on fire training later but for now i wan't to start to increase your chakra reserves. now i'd like to start you with the chakra restriction seal. it will sap your chakra slowly making your body increase it's output to compansate. when i releasse it in two weeks it should be on par with most high genin or low it will slowly build up but when i realise you will have a spike becuase the chakra stored in the seal will be pushed into your system expanding them consideribly now the longer i leave it on long enough it will increase to high chunin low jonin."

ino smiled. "really what do i have to do whatever it is i'll do it."

naruto blushed before nodding well you see first you'll have to be completly naked. the seal is very large so i'll have to aply it to a large portion of your body. so i'll understand if you don't want to do it."

ino blushed and nodded. "well if it's you naruto-kun i'll let you do it when do we do it."

naruto nodded. "we can do it right now i'l send a shadow clone to my place to set up we can get somthing to eat then go to my place." ino nodded and they left.

one hour later naruto's apartment.

naruto opend the door and lead ino into a smallroom with a bed where the clone had placed a colection of seals. "alright you can leave your panties on since i don't need anything below your waste ino nodded and undressed.

five minutes later

ino stood infront of naruto in nothing but her panties. conterary to belief ino actually had a decent sized low C-cup breast that went unnoticed becuase of her double layer tank top. naruto blushed as she layed on the bed face up. naruto quickly but dilegintly placed the seal on her. he then steped back and went through fifty hand seals and slamed his hands on the bed yelling. "seal." when naruto finished he stood up and looked at ino. "alright you can get dressed now." ino nodded and got dressed before she promptly passed out from exuashton.

**end one i will be continueing the fox and the cat but i am having writers block on that one you got any request for a story. i don't discrimenate but i don't do narusaku or naruhina main not becuase i don't like them but bucuase there are so many if you want them in a harem as suplementery cool**

**well thats it for now see ya later**


	2. update

**alright my computer crashed so its gonna take me a little while to rewrite the chapter i was working on.**

**quick poll do you guys want me to put kurama and naruto together just a thought. **

**i actually just wanna see yalls reactions. but if i get enough yes' i will put them together in this story**


	3. Chapter 2

the next day.

naruto shook ino awake. "ino-chan time to wake up. we have to go to the academy for team assinments remember." ino stirred awake and looked at naruto she then blushed remembering last night when naruto had put that seal on her.

she started playing with her fingures. "uuummm... naruto-kun."

naruto looked up from his ramen. "yeah ino-chan." just then an Anbu dropped down.

the bear masked Anbu looked at naruto. "naruto-kun."

naruto looked over his shoulder. "yeah bear-nii."

bear stood up. "hokage-samma wants to see you in the council chamebers for a meeting."

naruto nodded and turned to ino. "well ino-chan it looks like you'll have to hold that thought. your mom came by last night with a spare change of cloths there on the dresser." ino nodded and naruto turned back to bear. "let's go." bear nodded and the two took off.

hokage tower.

naruto walked in and looked around suprised that only the shinobi council was there. hiruzen spoke up. "naruto-kun thank you for coming. we are here today to place you under the clan resteration act. under the act as the last uzumaki you will have multiple wives in order to ensure that your clan will continue. you will have to have a minimum of eight wives." naruto nodded for him to continue. "as the last uzumaki you will also become a clan head after you have been married to your first wife. also since the council has decided to move this up i am now going to tell you the name of your father." naruto's eyes widend. "naruto your father was the yodaime hokage minoto namikaze." most of the room was in shock except for inoichi tsume and hiashi.

"you were supossed to be told when you made chunin. but since we deciced to start early." he said looking at one tsume inuzuka. "i decided to tell you now, and as such you shall have your inheritance." he tossed naruto a scroll. "everything you need is in that scroll. you can go see it after your sensei relises you. now you better get going you don't want to be late for your team assinments."

naruto nodded and then burst into flames disapiring. tsume chuckled. "show off." she was about five two with wiled brown hair fang mark tatoos on her cheeks. a stander jonin uniform cover her hourglass figure. and low D-cup breast.

konoha academy.

naruto walked into the class room even with the council meeting he still made it ten minutes early. so he started to read about summoning contracts. he found out that the uzumaki had a special summoning contract with the dragons. but the contract had been lost and only the uzumaki knew where to find it. naruto figured that his mother probbly left some clues behind at the house. he decided that he would look for them when he got there later today. he decided if he could find it that would be the contract that he would sign.

he decided that since he had some time he would talk to kurama. he sat down and started to meditate.

naruto's mindscape.

naruto walked up to kurama's house house and could hear splashing. he walked around the back to find that kurama was swimming in the pool. he looked to see that kurama was even more toned then the last time he saw him. kurama saw naruto staring at him and decided to speak up. "naruto are you going to keep staring or are you going to come over here."

naruto gulped and blushed he didn't think he was staring. "oh sorry. it's just kinda strange seeing the king of demons lounging in the pool." he walked through the gate and took a seat next to the pool. "so kurama hows the dojutsu comin along."

kurama grinned. "it's goin good. i would love to show it to you but it won't be ready till tomorow. "

naruto raised his eyebrow. "really what does it do."

kurama grinned staying on the side of the pool so he wouldn't have to get out. "well i took a couple of things from the rinngen and the sharingan aswell as the byukugan. from the rinngen i gave you it's ability to use all five main element aswell as the sub elements. as well as use the six paths of pain. you can also read the sage of the six paths tablet. but i will explain that later. from the sharingan i have given you the abilaty to copy jutsu except for bloodlines that are not sub elements." naruto noddded showing he was payin atention. "brom the byukugan you have the abilities to see chakra points and to see further distances. one of the unique traits of this dojutsu though is that when it's at it's first level you will be able to do E and D-rank techniques without handseals. when it reaches level two jutsu you have masterd nomatter what rank you can do without saying the name. such as the shadow snake hands that you have used over the years. this will come in handy when fighting an elemental enemy so that they won't know which element your using at the time."

naruto was in awe over the past six years kurama had done so much and he wasn't done yet. "that's awsome kurama. did i ever tell you that your the best."

kurama smiled. "you could stand to mention it more. but i'm not done yet." naruto's jaw hit the floor this much and still more to come. "next is the third and final level. when you reach this level the real fun begins. when you reach this level you will be able to pull me out on the same conditions as when your seal weakens enough. you will also have the ability to see the flaws in seals and the best way to impove or destroy them. this will come in handy becuase it can inprove the hirashin the technique that made your father a legand." naruto was about to faint he was being told that he could inprove the technique that made his father a legand. "if i remember right from my time inprisoned inside your mother your father kept his notes on that technique as well as the rasengan in his study at your new house." naruto nodded knowing the first thing he would do when he got to the house was take a coffee maker into his fathers study while he and his shadow clones read every book there. "your first level will come tomorrow when i activate the finished product."

naruto nodded with a large grin on his face. "all hale kurama master of awsomeness. so how do i unlock the other two levels."

kurama if possible had a bigger grin on his face. not only becuase of naruto's compliment. but becuase of how he was to unlock the other levels. "level two will be unlocked when you learn either the rasengan or the chidori. you don't have to master them bu they must be efective enough to impale a tree, and when i say impale i mean your arm is sticking out the other end." naruto nodded knowing that it would not be easy to gain his second level. "ohh but i saved the best for last. after achiving level two you have to not only create one of the six paths of pain but after you do that you have to get laid."

naruto felt like walking up and knocking kuramas teeth down his throat. "you ero-fox. why in the good name of hell would you make a stipulation like that."

kurama smiled. "simple really becuase your not considered fully matured until you have lost your virginaty. don't worry it should be easy whith that stipulation the old man put on you shouldn't have much trouble compliting it. plus even with the shadow clone jutsu it will still take you a while to learn it and get it to the level that is requered to acsess level two."

"alright so what does it look like."

kurama thought for a moment. "your eyes will turn black and a red pentagram will apear in the center it's name is fivetenme. (five point eye.)"

naruto smiled. "i like when are you gonna start training me."

kurama chuckled. it was so like naruto to always think of the next thing to start training. "to tell you the truth i have already started." naruto looked at him confused. kurama sighed. "since the day you were born i have been relising small amounts of my youki into tor sistom. over the years as you have become acustomed to each amount i have increased the dosage. at the current level you are able to use one tail worth of power. their are nine difrent tailed beast our power is equel to the amount of tails we have. with me being the strongest. at your curent state when relising it you are on par with the one tail shukaku." naruto nodded he knew he would have to work to control it but he was still happy to have that kind of power. "you will need about another year or so before you can use my second tail. if we do it right you should be able to use all nine tails by the time you turn eighteen. but even if you only go up to two tails you should be on par with any jonin or Anbu member. you have great skills but you still lack expiriance."

naruto nodded he knew that all the power he had was nothing if he didn't have the expiriance to back it up. kurama's ears twitched and he pushed off from the side of the pool. "now if you would iruka's about to anounce your team so you better get goin."

naruto nodded. "alright i'll see you later kurama." and with that he disapered in a shimmer of light.

back in the real world.

naruto came out of his trance in time to hear iruka say the names of the people on his team. "team seven. naruto uzumaki, kiba inuzuka, and saiya minstrom. team eight. hinata hyuuga, shino abarame, and sasuke uchiha. team nine ino yamanaka, shikamaru nara, and chouji akamichi. alright thats everyone now wait here for your senseis to arive." everyone nodded.

thirty minutes later.

naruto was reading, saiya was sleeping and kiba was setting a eraser on top of the classroom door. as payback for there sensei being late. as he was stepping back to admire his work a purpol ball came crashing through the window. this woke saiya up. it also cuased kiba to fall back into his own prank. the only one who didn't bat an eyelash was naruto. becuase the purpol ball was none other than anko miterashi. and after six years of training with her he had come to expect it. she smile at her new recruits. "well look what i get to play with. alright maggots be on the roof top in ten minutes."

ten minutes later roof top.

the three genin met up with their knew sensei on the roof. anko looked at the three of them. "alright we're going to do introduction." all three of them looked at her confused. she sighed. "i told the old man i wasn't good at this. here i'll go first. my name is anko miterashi. i like dango ayame-chan yugao-chan nai-chan and foxy-kun. i dislike pervs and a certain snake basterd. my dream for the future well that one i haven't thought about. alright dog boy."

kiba looked up. "my name is kiba inuzuka. i like my partner akamaru kaa-san hana-chan and hot girls. i don't like animal abusers or the civilian council. my dream is to become a good clan head."

anko grinned. "good but it's gonna be hard to beat your mother.." kiba chuckled knowing it was true. his mother was the greatest clan head to come along in a long time. "alright little girl."

saiya looked at her. "my name is saiya minstrom, i like soccer training and a certain rookie. i dislike pervs irresponsible people and a certain perv senin. my dream is to surpass tsunade senju."

anko smirked. "fanily a rookie kounochi worth a damn. okay foxy-kun looks like it's our turn."

naruto grinned. "my name is naruto uzumaki. i like training anko-chan and ramen. i don't like the civilian council or a certian pink haired banshie and her mother. my dream is to become hokage and lead the five nations to peace."

anko nodded. "alright you all seem like good kids to me. meet me at trainin ground 44 tommorow at noon. and bring about weeks worth of supplies we're going on a week long training mission."

kiba raised a eyebrow. "where to."

anko and naruto both got a evil grin on there faces. anko turned to kiba. "where else but mine and fixy-kuns playgound. now everyone your dismissed go home and get some rest." everyone nodded and took off.

konoha streets.

naruto walked down the street on his way to the adress that sarutobi had given him when he heard someone call out "hey naruto." he turned around to see his old freind tenten. she wore a black tank top black Anbu pants blue shinobi sandels. and her brown hair was tied up in it's usual twin buns.

naruto looked at her and grinned. "hey ten-chan what's up."

tenten smiled. "well naruto-kun i got you a present i've actually been working on it for the past couple of months." she pulled out a box from behind her back. she handed it to naruto and he opened it.

inside was a small revolver like object. (think .38 special.) naruto pulled it out and looked at it. "cool ten-chan but what is it."

tenten smiled even though naruto was dense at times. this time was understandable since this was the first and only one of it's kind. "i'm so glad you asked naruto-kun it's called a gun. it's made of a special metal that is a natrual conducter for chakra. since i know you have wind and lightning affinaties i made this for you. just focus your wind or lightning chakra into the gun and the design will chamber it. you then pull the trigger and it luanches the chackra out in a small but very acurate bullet. it's good for stealth missions and sneak atacks becuase you can't see it comming like normal long range jutsu. there's a trick to it that requires chakra control. if you pump more chakra in but condense it. the bullet will go faster in farther. this was designed with your emense chakra reserves in mind."

naruto pulled tenten into a hug. "thank you ten-chan."

tenten returned the hug. "your welcome naruto-kun. i just hope it can keep you safe."

they sperated and naruto looked at her. "i'm sure it will ten-chan. i actually found something today that i want you to have. can you meet me in about fifteen minutes."

"sure naruto-kun where at."

naruto took out a piiece of paper and wrote down an adress. "meet me here if i'm not outside just knock and i'll be right there okay." tenten nodded. "alright i'll see you in a little bit." they hugged and walked off.

namikaze now uzumaki compound ten minutes later.

naruto walked up to the front gate and looked at it. "well this looks like the place. acording to what jiji told me this is a blood seal so." naruto bit his thumb and smeared the blood on the seal. the tumbler clicked open. the doors slowly opened with slight squeaks. not suprising considering noone had been inside for atleast twelve years. naruto walked in and looked around. "well the place looks good for being abandoned. it's a lot nicer than what i'm used to." the house was a seven bedroom six bathroom house with a large living room that looked like naruto could fit his entire apartment in it.

naruto walked to the center of the room and made eight shadow clones he then turned to them and said. "alright you guys i need you to go back to my old apartment and get my gear." the clones saluted and took off.

naruto then heard kurama call him from inside his mind. "**hey kit get in here i gotta show you somthing.**" naruto sat down and got into a meditative pose on the couch.

naruto's mindscape.

naruto walked into kurama's house and found him laying on the couch reading. kurama looked up from his book. "oh good your here. listen kit now that your a genin it's not gonna be like before where we could take off whenever we wanted to train. now you've got a sensei that you gotta listen to. which is why i'm going to show you a new jutsu to be able to keep up with your training while still working with your team."

naruto raised an eyebrow. "really what is it."

kurama smirked. "it's the next stage of the clone jutsu family. it's called the blood clone jutsu. basicly with this jutsu you can create a clone that has the capabilities of a shadow clone with some bonuses. one is that it won't dispel unless it recives a fatal injury and two it can replenish it's chakra unlike the shadow clone." naruto's eyes widened a clone that could make it's own chakra. kurama chuckled. "the only drawback is it can only create chakra at half the speed you can. but that souldn't really be a problem since it's going to be used for training and, you have an extremly high chakra production rate." naruto nodded and kurama continued. "i am also going to show you how to seal it away in a scroll when it's not in use."

naruto nodded and kurama explained how to do the blood clone and how to seal it into the scroll. afterwords naruto left to wait for tenten.

real world.

naruto opened his eyes an sat up. while he was talking with kurama. his clones had brought over his stuff and terminated his lease at his old apartment. naruto sat and waited until he heard tenten ring the door bell. he walked up and answered the door. "hey ten-chan. come in." tenten walked inside.

the two of them sat down on the couch. naruto looked at tenten. "ten-chan remember when you told me that your dream was to surpass tsunade senju." tenten nodded. it had been her dream since she was a little girl. but there weren't any decent medical ninja in the vilage to teach her. "well today jiji gave me my inheritance and in it was all of tsunade's medical notes. they go back to whe she was a genin." tenten's eyes widened. sure notes were no replacement for a real master. but the notes of tsunade had to be atleast a hundred times better if not more than any so called medic in the vilage. "so the minute i saw them i made you a exact copy. the only reason i made you a copy instead of the original is becuase if tsunade does come back i want to be able to give her her notes back."

naruto hand her the notes sealed inside a scroll. tenten jumped up an wrapped him in a hug. after the inishal shock was over. naruto returned the hug. tenten leaned into him. "thank you naruto-kun this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. i can't even begin to think of how to make this up to you."

naruto smiled. "simple you already have. i've made you happy and that's enough for me." the two hugged for a couple of minutes before seperating. naruto looked up at the clock. "well it's about that time. what do ya say ten-chan you wanna stay for dinner."

tenten smiled. "sure naruto-kun what are we having."

naruto smiled at her. "well since i ave such a special guest i'll make somthing i just learned last week. breaded porkchops mashed potatos and refried beans with somthing called tortillas."

tenten raised an eyebrow. "what is that and where did you learn to make it."

naruto grinned. "it's a meal from the western lands. a wanderer from that region came through town about a week ago. he didn't have any money for a hotel room so i let him stay with me. and as a thankyou present he tought me how to cook some of the meals from over there."

tenten chuckled. "naruto-kun you meet some of the most interesting people." naruto nodded and walked into the kitchen to start cooking. luckily the clones had brought the conrents of his fridge with them.

when naruto finished making dinner the two of them sat down at the table together. they remaned quit until tenten asked a question. "naruto-kun do you think anko will mind sharing you with me."

naruto faulted a little. a girl besides anko was interestid in him and wouldn't mind sharing him. "i don't think anko will mind sharing although knowing her she'll want to be number one." naruto put his hand on his cheeck making a sidenote. "but between you me and the porkchop i like you both equally."

tenten giggled. "naruto-kun you really are one of a kind."

naruto rubbed the back of his head. "i think thats for the best could you imagine a vilage full of people like me."

tenten giggled a little more. "that would be somthing to see. a bunch of naruto's huh."

the rest of the meal was pretty uneventfull. after dinner tenten went home since both she and naruto had training the next day. naruto decided to get ready for leaving the blood clone in charge by making a list of things for the clones to study. naruto went to his fathers study and found the book with his fathers notes on the rasengan. he found out that for such a strong jutsu it had three simple steps. first rotation next power and finaly control. naruto wrote the steps down and put it on the list of things for the clones to study .

naruto decided to go to bed since he had to be up early for the training mission.

next day training ground 44 noon.

naruto walked up to the meeting spot to see that noone was there so he decided to talk to kurama since it would probably be the last time he would get a chance this week. he got into his meditation pose and relaxed.

naruto's mind scape.

naruto walked up to the house and kurama came to the door and opened it he was in nothing but a towl with his hair dripping wet. naruto chuckled. "was i inturupting your alone time."

kurama grinned. "well we can't all have two girlfriends to satisfy us."

naruto's face lit up kurama really knew how to emberass him. "damn ero-fox. i'll tell you what when i get you out of here i'll give you two hundred bucks and you can go have as much fun as you want."

by this point kurama had put on his pants. he jumped from where he was and gave naruto a bone crushing hug. "naruto you are the best friend a fox could ask for."

naruto returned the hug with the same intensity to give him a little payback. "anything for you ero-fox." kurama chuckled and the two went inside and sat down on the couch. naruto smiled over the years kurama had aquired photos of the two of them. playing basketball when naruto had snuck up behind him and shot him with the water hose. naruto looked around at all the good memories. "we shure have had alot of fun over the years haven't we kurama."

kurama smiled over three thousand years of existance, naruto was one of the few people that kurama considered a friend. "we sure have kit and there's still plenty more to come."

naruto leaned back in his seat. "you got that right. hell if it wasn't for you i wouldn't be who i am today."

kurama chuckled. "yeah and if it weren't for you i would still be pissed off at the world." the two of them looked at the ceiling relizing all of the things the other had did for them. kurama decided there was one more thing he needed to do. "naruto what would you say to becoming king of the damned."

naruto raised an eyebrow. "whats king of the damned and how would i do it."

kurama grinned."well naruto it's a position that would not only make you king of the bijuu but king over all demons. you see the bijuu may be the strongest demons but we're not the only ones. we each rule over a dimension. for example i rule over the fox demons, and the nibi rules over the cat demons. if you acepted this position you would have your own dimension. full of the strongest demons. you would become half demon. when we become rulers of our dimensions demons are made with half of our power. your would be the strongest."

naruto nodded. "alright i'll do it but how."

kurama smiled. "it's simple really you just have to get a majority vote from the bijuu. just touch a jinjuriki's seal and we'll enter their mindscape. you need atleast five of us to vote yes and since i already voted yes you just need four more. and heres a hint kit if you sleep with nibi she'll defenatly vote for you."

naruto's face looked like a tamato. "damnit you ero-fox keep it up and i'll get kurenai-chan to put you in a genjutsu that will make even you beg for mercy."

kurama started sweating bullets. he chucled nervously. "come on naruto. you wouldn't really do that to me would brother."

naruto took up a thinking pose. not becuase he needed to think about it but becuase he just wanted to make kurama sweat. "nah your right i could never do that to you. but i might turn this mindscape into something a little less desireable."

kurama sighed. he then broke out luaghing. "you know naruto you really do know how to make a guy sweat. but what i said still stands. hell it might work with nanabi too. the others if you can beat them in a fight they'll most likly give you their vote."

naruto nodded. "i'll do the fight but i'll have to think about the other option for nibi and nanabi."

kurama chuckled. it was nice to know that he was having a effect on naruto. "well if it changes your mind i have a picture of the two of them." kurama held up a picture that showed one girl with fair skin blue slitted eyes blue hair and a blue dress that came half way up her thighs her most noticable feature was her blue cat ears. the other had green eyes green hair tanned skin and wore a black spagetti strap dress that hugged her body.

naruto sniled and nodded his head. "you know kurama you make a compelling argumant. i might just consider it now. so how do you think the clones are doin back home."

"well if you wanna know i can always tap into your lutenents sneses and see whats goin on."

naruto raised an eyebrow. "really you can do that."

kurama chuckled. "yeah it's one of the channels on the tv." kurama picked up the remote and flipped to the blood clones channel. it showed the clone reading a book on torture while she acasionaly replaced the clones who ran out of chakra while a quarter worked on chakra control, another worked on the rasengan, another worked on crystal relise, and the last worked on his sensory abilities. trying to sense eachother with their eyes closed.

naruto could already feel his memories coming back to him. "man this is great i can already feel myself gettin better with the rasengan, and by the looks of it i should be able to make small things out of crystal." naruto held out his hand and made a small dowling rod out of crystal. "this could come in handy. so kurama you think we're going to have to do a bunch of D-rank missions like the other genin."

kurama shook his head. "nah since anko knows by yourself you could already complete a basic C-rank so you should be good. now you sould get goin their coming up on you." naruto nodded and disapered in a gust of wind. kurama chuckled. "tsume was right that kid is a show off."

real world it's been twenty minutes.

naruto could feel everyone coming. he didn't open his eyes though. when everyone dropped down he simply said. "you guys are late."

anko luaghed nervously. "yeah i forgot to tell nai-chan i didn't have training today so she turned off my alarm to let me sleep in."

kiba shrugged. "hana-chan couldn't let me go without giving me all my shots."

saiya pouted. "yeah and it took anko-sensei to come over and tell my mom i was under orders before she'd let me leave."

naruto nodded. "alright well let's get going."

kiba looked at him. "where are we going."

naruto pointed behind him. "there training ground 44 a.k.a the forest of death."

kiba shudderd. "hana-chan told me about this place this is where the jonin come to train. it's also the training ground with the most casualties in the entire viliage. anko-sensei are you crazy bringing us here."

naruto and anko laughed. anko looked at kiba. "don't be so scared. naruto-kun was training here when he was six. plus if you can't stand up to whats in here. there's no way i'll be able to take you on missions outside the viliage."

naruto nodded. "yeah plus as long as you keep your KI up the animals will leave you alone."

saiya rubbed the back of her head. "uuummm naruto-kun they never taught us aou relising KI in the academy."

naruto sighed. since the civilian council took over the academy they screwed everything up. "damn basterds. alright just stay close to me and anko-chan until you can raise it high enough to keep the animals away."

everyone nodded and took off into the forest. they ran for about ten minutes till they came to a small clearing. anko signaled everyone to stop there. "alright this will be our campsite for the week. go ahead and set up your tent then we'll get started training." everyone nodded and went to set up their tents. anko came over to naruto and slithered her arms around his neck. "you know naruto-kun your tent looks like it's big enough for two. and i accedently forgot my tent."

naruto chuckled. "oh really anko-chan you 'forgot' it." anko nodded. "well then it's a good thing that i always keep a spare at the tower i'll send a shadow clone to get it for you." naruto made a handsign and a clone apear. he then ordered it to go and get anko the extra tent from the tower. the clone saluted and dashed off.

anko pouted. "your no fun naruto-kun." naruto chuckled thinking that anko was cute when she was pretending to be upset. when anko heard giggling coming from saiya she regained her composer. she stood infront of the genin. "okay kiddies time to start training. since i know those idiots at the academy didn't teach you chakra control your gonna work on that. since i taught naruto-kun this when he was in the academy he'll start on somthing else. as for you two your gonna climb those trees."

kiba looked at her. "whats so tough about that."

anko grinned. "you can't use your hands." kiba looked at her suprised. anko giggled. "naruto-kun please demenstrate." naruto stood up and walked up the tree like he was walking on the ground. kiba's jaw dropped. naruto was walking up the tree like it was nothing. which ofcourse for naruto was nothing. anko clapped. "good now you two go. just focus your chakra into your feet and walk up the tree."

the two of them sighed and started attempting to walk up the tree. kiba fell two feet up. saiya got about eight feet up and fell it would have really hurt if naruto hadn't cuaght her. which cuased her to blush deeply. the two of them worked on chakra control for the rest of the day while naruto worked on the rasengan.

eight hours later.

all three genin dropped to their knees from exhuaghtion. the three of them sat on the ground next to eachother. kiba looked around. "hey do you guys know where anko-sensei went."

naruto chuckled. "knowing anko-chan she's probably going to atack us while we're resting." as soon as he said that a kunai headed strait twords them. by instinct naruto threw one to deflect it then sent a fire ball twords the origan.

instead of anko a white haired man wearing a mask, with part of his forehead protecter covering his eye jumped down from the tree. he looked at them. "what are the three of you doing here this is a restricted training area. which one of you is the leader."

naruto stood up and sent some KI at the man. "when anko-chan isn't here i'm in charge. besides this place is my playground me and my squad are alowed to be here. kakashi of the sharingan."

kakashi raised an eyebrow. "you know who i am kid."

naruto chuckled. "there aren't to many people who don't know who you are. your a jonin right."

kakashi nodded. "yep but i was out on a mission when they assingned senseis so anko took my spot. you must be her genin squad. let's see a civilian born kounochi the inuzuka heir and i don't know who you are."

naruto grinned. he hadn't told his friends what he had found out yet. so he decided to drop the bomb. "my name is naruto uzumaki namikaze. rookie of the year at your service."

kiba and saiya's jaws dropped, while kakashi's one visible eye widened. "did you say namikae kid." naruto nodded his head. kakashi looked at him. '_wait a minute subtract the wisker marks and add a few years... he could be sensei's younger brother.' _kakashi finished his thought and decided to speak. "so that makes you sensei's son then naruto."

naruto nodded. "yeah i'm minoto's kid. dosn't really matter to me dosn't change anything,"

kakashi's frowned under his mask. he knew it was true but decided to gey naruto's opinion. "and what does that mean."

naruto sighed. "being his son didn't protect me from the vilagers i did that, his name didn't get me food on nights where i was starving, he didn't raise me he didn't come home at night and tuck me in to make sure i was safe. the closeist thing i have to a father is made sure i was fed he did his best to watch out for me. as far as i'm conserned minoto did nothing for me ."

kakashi's frown depened. "how can you say that minoto-sensei sacraficed himself for you."

naruto burst out laughing. "you expect me to belive that. my old man sacraficed himself for this vilage not for me. jiji screwed up his plan though by doing what he could to take care of me. his plan was to make me miserable so that i would become a mindless wepon for the vilage."

kakashi's eye once again widened, and if it wasn't for his mask his jaw woulda hit the floor. "what are you talking about minoto-sensei would never do that. you must have been lied to."

naruto shook his head. "nope." he then pulled a small brown book out from his back pocket. it's cover was made of brown leather and looked rather old. naruto showed it to kakashi. "this book is a journal that my father kept in a secret compartment in his study desk. this journal is from when he was a genin. it states how when he rescued my mother kushina uzumaki he placed a loylty seal on her, and continued to reenforced it over the years in order to gain control of the uzumaki bloodline aswell as the kyuubi." to say kakashi was shocked was an understatement. "that was just the begining he then continued by not only making my mother his mindless fangirl. he lied inorder to get jiraiya to train him to become a seal master. the one thing he wasn't counting on was the price for sealing kurama inside of someone. his plan was to reign as hokage and raise me to become his wepon to take over the elemental nations. he never expected my mother to survive the birth."

kakashi sobbed. the man he idelized was really a snake in the grass. "naruto may i see the journal." naruto nodded and handed him the book. kakashi looked it over. this was defenitly his sensei's hand writing. he looked at naruto with seddness in his eyes. "i'm sorry naruto i'm sorry i didn't see what was going on when he was my sensei."

naruto gave a gentle smile. "don't worry that basterd fooled a lot of people. he even managed to fool jiji. the god of shinobi for cryin outloud. i'm sure noone would blame you for fallin for his game. after all they all did."

kakashi smiled and handed the book back to naruto. "thank you naruto if you ever need anything don't hesitate to come to me."

naruto smiled and nodded. "same here kakashi." and with that kakashi left in a swirl of leaves.

one week later.

the rest of the week was pretty uneventful. kiba and saiya got the basics of chakra control. while naruto could now make it halfwa through a tree with the rasengan. anko stood infront of them as they got ready to leave the forest. everyone did a supply check. when they finished they set out to leave the forest. saiya and kiba could now relise enough KI to scare off most of the animals while naruto scared off the bigger ones.

the group got to the gates of the forest and jumped over. anko looked at everyone. "alright take the day off and tommorow our team will have it's first mission." everyone nodded and kiba and saiya took off.

naruto looked over at anko and smiled. "what do you say we go get some ramen anko-chan." anko nodded and the two of them took off down the rode.

ichiraku ramen ten minutes later.

naruto and anko walked into the small ramen shop. they saw ayame and teuchi working as usual. naruto waved. "hey teuchi-oji hey ayame-chan."

ayame smiled. "hello naruto-kun haven't seen you in a while." she looked over to anko and grinned. "so naruto-kun you bringing anko-chan here on a date."

naruto blushed. "you know ayame-chan one of these days i'm gonn get you back for all the teasing."

ayame giggled. "yeah that'll be the day. so what can i get for you."

naruto smiled. " one naruto special. what about you anko-chan."

anko looked at him. "i guess shrimp ramen." ayame nodded as she took their orders. teuchi went back into the kitchen to make the ramen. leaving the kids to talk amongst themselves.

naruto looked at ayame. "hey ayame-chan i've been wondering how do you know anko-chan kurenai-chan and yugao-chan"

anko and ayame smiled. "well naruto-kun it's a bit of a long story if you want to hear it." naruto nodded his head and ayame started the story.

**flashback.**

ayame was six years old playing in a park in konoha. when four girls who looked to be about 12 or so walked up wearing konoha headbands. ayame waved at them. "did you girls just graduate."

one of the girls. who looked to be about 4'8 with light brown hair and green eyes. smiled at her. "yep and theres a way we celebrate with little girls once we do. so do you wanna help us out."

ayame smiled. "yeah it sounds like fun. what are we gonna do." the four girls looked at her and smiled. the one who had been talking to her kneeled down next to her.

"alright we're goin to get in a square around you and start pushing you inbetween us. adding chakra to our hands. if you can last for five minutes we'll let you in our club. when your in we'll have all kinds of fun. so are you in." ayame thought for a minute then nodded her head. "alright then stand up and when i nod walk over to me and we'll start."

ayame nodded. she then stood up. "okay i'm ready when you are." the four girls stood around her and got ready. the girl who was talking to her gave her the nod to start. ayame walked over to her and they started pushing her around. she went back and forth between the four of them. bruses and cuts started apearing on her arms.

she continued this for two minutes. the girl kept encouriging her. "come on kid your almost there just a little longer." all of a suden when ayame was in the girls arms the other three girls were jumped by a group of girls that looked to be around the same age as ayame. the girl holding ayame let go of her and ran twords the girls. the three girls turned out to be a young kurenai yugao and anko.

while anko and yugao dealt with the new genin kurenai walked over to ayame to check on her. "you okay kid."

ayame sobbed. "why did you stop them i was almost in i just had three minutes left."

kurenai sighed. this girl really thought that they were gonna let her in. "listen they weren't gonna let you in. i should know becuase they did the same thing to the three of us." kurenai lifted her sleeve to reveal a row of cuts and bruises that had yet to heal fully. "we thought that they were going to teach us things that would help us when we got to the academy. but they tricked us said it didn't matter that we went five minutes. we didn't have what it takes to be a part of their group. hell anko even went ten minutes with them, and they still didn't let her in."

ayame sighed she knew she could have lasted but it wouldn't matter. she looked at kurenai. "thank you for helping me but who are you."

kurenai smiled. "my name is kurenai yuhi the two girls over there are yugao uzuki and anko mitrashi. we are getting ready to enter the academy in a couple of years and were training together a over there when we heard what was goin on. so we came as fast as we could."

ayame nodded. "thank you. i know i'm not going to be a ninja but would you mind if i trained with you guys so that i can be ready if anything happens."

kurenai nodded. "technicly we're not ninja yet so we can study with whoever we want. meet us here twommorow at ten."

ayame smiled. "you got it is there anything i need to pick up before i come."

kerenai thought for a moment. "just the usual some kunai and shrikan. we've got some scrolls on basic chakra molding for you to read so just get your stuff and show up and we'll take care of the rest."

ayame nodded. when the other two girls had ran off the group of genin they walked over and told kurenai that the girls had dropped a scroll on chakra control and five scraps of chakra paper. kurenai nodded. she held out a scroll twords ayame. "alright here read this scroll on chakra molding. the three of us have already read it. it will make it so that we can all check our chakra affineties tommorow."

ayame nodded and took the scroll. the girls left and ayame went home to study.

**flashback end.**

ayame looked at anko and smiled. " you really did a number on those girls didn't you."

anko chuckled. she posed holding her bicep. "your goddamn right i did."

naruto laughed. "man anko-chan you were vicious even back then. you definatly haven't melode with age."

anko giggled putting her arm around naruto and kissing his cheek. "and is that such a bad thing naruto-kun."

naruto grinned and stole a quik kiss from her lips. "not really anko-chan. infact it's one of the things i love about you." anko blushed. she had found someone who not only took her jokes, but doubled them back on her. naruto looked at the clock. it was already noon. he opened his mental link to kurama. '_hey kurama how are my clones doing.'_

kurama flipped the channel to the clone channel.** "it looks like their doing petty good kit looks like you'll be ready to get to level two sooner then i thought."** naruto nodded. he knew that even when he got to level two it would be a while till he got to level three.

anko looked at naruto. "hey naruto-kun" naruto looked at her. "what do you say i ask for our first mission to be to iwa."

naruto nodded. "okay but why the interest in iwa."

anko smiled. "i want to visit a friend of mine her name is kurostuchi. plus iwa has the best hotsprings and i could really use a soak without all the pervs."

naruto chuckled. "alright but what kind of mission would we have to iwa anyway."

anko grinned. "well you see the old man actually wants you on this mission naruto-kun. you'll have to ask him in the morning."

naruto sighed. "why do i know i'm going to regret this." both ayame and anko giggled.

anko looked at ayame and grinned. "hey wanna know somthing interesting that the old man told me about naruto-kun." ayame raised an eyebrow and nodded. "our little naruto-kun is under the CRA."

ayame's eyes widened. "really naruto." naruto sighed and nodded. he wanted to tell anko in private. ayame giggled. "so how many girlfriends do you have to have."

"jiji said i have to have atleast eight wives."

anko started luaghing. "well i don't mind sharing you naruto-kun. but your gonna need a lot of stamina to keep up with all of us."

naruto blushed but decided to mess with anko. "don't worry anko-chan thats just one of the perks of being an uzumaki. all the stamina in the world." he wisperd in her ear.

anko's face went red. ayame giggled. "you two are so cute together." naruto started luaghing, and so did anko. the rest of the meal was pretty uneventfull. afterwords naruto walked anko home. he gave her a quick kiss before leaving home.

naruto's house later

naruto arived at his house at around one thirty. he decided to go and check on his clones himself. he walked outside and looked around. he found his leutenit pretty easily. in order to not get the leutenit confused with the others he had made a female version of himself called naruko.

he walked up to naruko and waved. "hey naruko-chan. i'm back."

naruko looked up from her book. when she saw the real naruto she smiled. she got up from her seat and gave a mock salute. "hey boss it's good to see ya. it gets boring only having clones to talk to."

naruto raised an eyebrow. "really why. i've talked to the clones before when i was bored."

naruko sighed. "the clones only tell me and you what we wanna hear. they figure that they don't want to piss us off since we can despeal them anytime we want."

naruto nodded. "well is there anything you want to talk about." naruko nodded her head. "alright then let's go inside and talk." naruko smiled and nodded following him into the house.

the two of them sat down on the couch. naruto looked at her. "alright naruko-chan what do you want to talk about."

naruko blushed and looked at her feet while playing ith her thumbs. "well you see boss. you know how your good at fuinjutsu right." naruto nodded. "well i was wonderig... i mean if you don't mind could you try and turn me humin."

naruto smiled it looks like being out for a week this world had grown on her. "you got it naruko-chan. if you give me a minute i'll talk to kurama and see if he knows anything about doin this." naruko smiled as wide as she could. naruto opened the mental link with kurama. _'hey kurama what do you know about turning a blood clone human.'_

kurama thought for a minute. "**well there is one way you would have to seal a demon inside of her. if i remember right there should be one thats sealed inside of a vase in yo ancestrial home of uzugakure. you just have to get there."**

'_cool thanks kurama i'll tell naruko-chan.'_ naruto looked at naruko and smiled. "well naruko-chan it looks like i should be able to seal a demon inside of you and that will make you human." naruko smiled. "i'll pick up the demon on the way back from iwa."

naruko smiled and jumped on naruto hugging him. "thank you naruto. if theres anyhing you need just tell me."

naruto smiled and hugged her back. "it's alright you do enough already." it was true for the last week while naruto was out with his team naruko had stayed back to watch after the clones training. naruto was tired so he went to bed.

**...**

**thanks for the reviews. right now the poll is strait down the middle so i need a tiebreaker by wendsday. thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3

the naxt day hokage tower.

naruto met up with the rest of team seven at the hokage tower. hiruzen had requested that they come to his office to get ther mission. naruto walked up to the hokage. "hey jiji what you need."

sarutobi smiled. "hello naruto-kun. i called you here today to discuss a very inoprtant matter." everyone in the room stiffened as sarutobi continued. "you see for the past thirteen years konoha and iwa have been at a cease fire. but we never signed a peace treaty. as a part of this treaty the tsuchikage wants naruto to marry his granddaughter."

naruto looked at him confused. "uh he does know about the CRA right."

sarutobi nodded. "yes he does. he has agreed to the terms. his grandduaghters name is kurostuchi she will be waiting for you at the gates of iwa in a weeks time. you leave tommorow morning."

everyone nodded. but naruto seemed a little confused. "if iwa hates us so much why are they trying to go for peace."

sarutobi nodded. "becuase some new information has come to light about a group of S-rank criminals called the akatsuki. aperintaly they're after the jinjuriki and iwa is looking to start an alliance in order to protect their jinjuriki."

naruto nodded. "so when is the wedding."

sarutobi chuckled. "well thats all up to you two now isn't it naruto-kun."

naruto sighed. "atleast tell me i don't have to be part of the planning. teuchi-oji told me about it once. it sounded like hell on earth."

kiba luaghed."yeah some of the older clan members told me about it and i'm glad that it's a long way away for me." the three men in the room were all laughin when all of a suden the felt a sudden surge of KI coming from behind naruto and kiba.

they turned to see anko and saiya seething. both women cracked their knuckles. "whats so funny you guys." saiya said evily. all three men quiverd as a oni mask apeared over her head.

naruto started sweating and shook his head. "nothing saiya-chan nothing at all."

saiya went back to her normal self. "thats what i thought naruto-kun." all three of them sighed in relief.

sarutobi cleared his throat. "if thats all you are dismissed. meet at the front gate at the gates at seven." everyone nodded and left.

later konoha streets. 4:30

naruto walked down the street figureing he would stop and say by to tenten and ino before he left. he walked when he spoted tenten walking twords the training ground. he ran to catch up with her. when he got within earshot of her he yelled out. "hey ten-chan."

tenten looked behind her to see naruto. she waved to him to come over. "hey naruto-kun so what you up to."

naruto smiled. "i'm just on my way to go pack for my first mission."

tenten's eyes widened. "you got a mission outside of the village on your first go."

naruto grinned. "yeah if you wanna hear the detals then come with me so we can talk while my clones pack."

tenten thought for a moment. "alright." she put her finger on naruto's nose and smiled. "as long as you make dinner."

naruto just grinned at her. "it's a deal then. lets go."

naruto's house 30 minutes later.

naruto had just finished making dinner and sat down at the table with tenten. "so ten-chan how have you been latly."

tenten smiled. "good naruto-kun but i really want to hear about this mission of yours."

naruto scratched the back of his head. "oh yeah well you see i have to go to iw to get married to the tsuchikages grandduaghter."

tenten's jaw hit the floor. "what do you meen you have to get married."

naruto blushed. "yeah the tsuchikage wants to negoshiate a peace treaty with konoha and one of the conditions is that me and his grandduaghter get married. but he knows about the CRA and has agreed to its terms so it's okay."

tenten looked at him. "how can you say it's okay your beig forced to marry someone you've never even met before."

naruto put a strait face on. "simple it's my duty as a shinobi of konoha to do what is in the best intrest of the vilage as a whole."

"so you'll go as far as marring someone you don't love. i think thats just wrong. i mean can't the hokage pull some strings and get you out of this."

naruto sighed. "i'm sure he could but that would mean making someone else do it. and i can't ask someone to do something i wouldn't be willing to do myself."

tenten smiled. "thats whats great about you. you always look out for everyone else before yourself. so how long will you be in iwa."

naruto shrugged. "jiji said about two weeks at the least. i'm not sure with all the stuff we have to do it might take a month or so."

tenten looked into his eyes. "so where are the two of you going to be living afterwords."

naruto shrugged. "i would guess here since i still have my shinobi duties to attened to. plus i can't verywell take jiji's hat if i'm all the way in iwa."

tenten giggled. "still after hokage-samma's hat are you naruto-kun."

naruto chuckled. "ofcourse he has to retire some time and when he does i'm gonna be there to become the next hokage."

tenten smiled at him. "so whats gonna be the first thing your gonna do as hokage."

naruto got a big grin on his face. " thats an easy one i'm gonna give the civilian council a swift kick in the ass and remind them that this is a monarchy not a democrocy. let's face it if your not one of the higher up clans like the hyuuga and the uchiha. they screw us becuase we can't offer them more power. thats why i'm gonna master every jutsu i can so that they'll have no choice but to recognize me."

tneten got a grin on her face that rivaled naruto's. "that sounds awsome naruto-kun thay'll defanitly have to give you that hat if you can master atleast a thousand jutsu. so how many do you know so far."

naruto thought for a moment. "hmmm i'd say about ten. which means." he started using his fingers to count. "only nine hundred-ninty to go easy peasy."

tenten giggled. "yeah real easy naruto-kun. so what are you gonna work on next."

"thats easy i'm gonna pick up some scrolls from the uzumaki family library in uzugakure on my way back from iwa. there's supossed to be a whole vualt full of jutsu there."

tenten smiled. "you are planning on sharing those jutsu with me aren't you naruto-kun."

naruto grinned. "ofcourse ten-chan. so what you been up to this past week."

"well mostly training but i've been wanting to tell you something."

"whats that."

"it's about told me that they had seen a few people going by the name uzumaki somewhere in northerin fire country. i thought that maybe you'd want to know."

naruto smiled he might actually have some family to stay here with him. "did they give you a disciption."

tenten nodded. "the discriptions didn't sound like you though. it was two teenage girls with green eyes and long red hair. both wore green trench coats with red swirls on the back. thats what made me think they were telling the truth. since most people affiliate the red swirl with konoha instead of the clan it belongs to."

naruto nodded. "you said that they were in northeran fire country."

tenten nodded. "yeah aperantly they live there sellin explosive tags and storage seals for people with acess to chakra who don't want to become ninja. it's a small town called akuma no kokoro."

naruto nodded. "it's not gonna be easy finding them there."

tenten raised an eyebrow. "why not."

naruto sighed. "becuase theres a reason people call that place devils heart. that place is a safe haven for some of the most powerfull missing-nin in the world. it's a village that is made up of people of high rank in the bingo book as well as some of the most wanted criminals in the five great nations. the rules are simple there do whatever you want anyone is alowed in you just aren't alowwed to try and capture anyone who is there."

tenten stiffened. "so your telling me trying to track someone down there for a bounty is a suicide mission." naruto nodded. "then what would two teenage uzumaki girls be doing ther."

naruto looked at her. "you see years ago before me and you were born during the third great shinobi war my home of uzugakure was destroyed by kumo and iwa becuse they were scared of the uzumaki. after the battle with most of my family dead and the village destroyed my clan scattered it's self among the great nations mostly through out areas close to kiri and konoha." naruto paused giving tenten time to registure the information. "the village you speak of was constructed in the wake of the second shinobi war. so it would make sense that some of the uzumaki would go there to hide from iwa and kumo."

"so your saying that they went there out of necesity not becuase they wanted to."

naruto nodded. "if they are really only teenagers it's likly that there parents migrated there after the atack. and that the two of them were likly born there. either way i'm gonna go find them. if i can't convince them to come back with me the least i can do is meet them and keep in touch."

the two of them finished there meals without much more talk tenten then went home saying that she had training tommorow and needed rest.

konoha streets.

when naruto went to the yamanaka flower shop to see ino her father told him that she and her team had left on a week long training mission into the forest surounding konoha. so now naruto was just walking down the streets with nothing to do. that is until he saw anko walking twords him carrying a boux of dango. naruto smiled and waved to her. "hey anko-chan."

anko walked over to naruto smileing. "hey naruto-kun what you up to."

naruto smiled. "just walkin around. how bout we go to the hokage mountin it's gettinclose to sundown. and the sunset is beutiful from up there." anko smiled and nodded the two of them walking twords the mountan.

hokage mountan ten minutes later.

naruto and anko were sitting on top of the second hokages statue watching as the sun had just begun to fall over the horizan. anko smiled as she looked over at naruto. "you were right naruto-kun the sunset really is beutiful."

naruto smiled at her. "yes but not as beutiful as you." anko blushed naruto had never really been one for romantics so when he said that he knew he meant it. they sat there and watched until the sun had completly disapered and night taken over the sky.

naruto looked at anko. "anko-chan you know what i just realised." anko made a 'hmmm' sound. "this is actually our first date." anko smiled realiseing the same thing. "so are you excited to go to iwa tommorow."

anko smiled ."ofcourse i am it's been three years since i've seen kurotsuchi."

naruto nodded. "anko-chan do you think we can make a quick stop on the way i have a place i want to make a quick stop somewhere first."

anko raised an eyebrow. "that depeneds where is it."

"it's a small place called akuma no kokoro."

anko's face hardened. "why would you go there you do know what that place is right."

naruto became serious. "yes but i have been informed that there are atleast two uzumaki's there and i would like to check it out if you don't mind."

anko sighed. "okay but you'll have to go in alone so that i can watch out for kiba and saiya while you find them. i belive that you can take care of yourself."

naruto smiled grabbing anko and pulling her into a hug. "thank you ank-chan this means a lot to me. anko nodded into his shoulder as they sat there in eachothers enbrace.

...

**cerburas: well thats all for now.**

**naruto: so what are my new relitives like.**

**cerburas: i'm not telling you. that would be cheating.**

**naruto: come on.**

**cerburas: alright then play with me in zomies on the original black ops if you win i'll tell you.**

**naruto: fine your on.**

**cerburas: well see you people i gotta go wup some nube ass. dibs on first controller.**


	5. Chapter 4

the next morning.

naruto woke up and looked around. him and anko had decided she would spend the night at his house since it was late at night when they left hokage mountain and anko was tired. naruto got up and walked over to his desk drawer when he opened it he took out his scroll that was labled one month. naruto had been told by anko that it was a good idea to always have a scroll with enough close for long term survival.

he put the scroll in his pocket and headed down stairs. he looked around and saw a note on the table. he picked it up a and looked at it._ 'dear naruto-kun thanks for letting me crash at your place last night. went to my place to grab my things for the mission remember to meet me at the gate at seven. love anko.'_ naruto smiled and looked up at the clock. _'six huh. gives me time for some ramen.'_

six thirty konoha street.

naruto walked out of his house and looked around. the sun was just starting to come out over the horizen. he walked down the road twords the gates. when he got there and looked at his watch it showed he was five minutes early. he sat on a bench near the gate and waited for his team. luckily he had left naruko in charge of the clones so they were already studying.

naruto sat there thinking about possibly finding some of his relitives when he heard foot steps. he looked up and saw saiya kiba and anko walking twords him. naruto waved to them to come over. when they got there anko settled everyone on the bench for a team briefing. "alright guys today we take off for iwagakure to complete our mission of getting naruto-kun here hitched to kurotsuchi-chan. we will be making one stop along the way though." kiba and saiya's ears perked up.

anko continued. "me kiba and saiya will be camping out in northeran fire country. naruto is going into a small town called akuma no kokoro to make contact with some inportant people."

saiya raised her hand. "sensei why aren't we going into the town with naruto. "

anko sighed. "becuase as much as i hate to admit it naruto-kun is the only one that stands a chance of lasting five minutes in that hell hole."

kiba nodded. remembering that his mother had told him that hif the mission went bad and iwa tried to capture them. that they should hide out there till the heat died down. anko ended the meeting and the three of them took off down the road.

two days later three miles outside akuma.

anko stopped turning to face her students. "alright the three of us will make camp here. naruto go ahead an do what you gotta do." naruto nodded leaving his team. he figured it wouldn't be the first time he put his life on the line. and likly not the last.

akuma streets.

naruto walked down the streets looking around. noticing all of the difrent men and women from all the difrent countries. he decided to try and get some info out of some of the locals. he walked up to a stand where a man was selling jewlry. the man looked at him and smiled. "and what can i help you with today young man."

naruto pretended to look at the merchindise. no doubt it had been taken from bandet camps seeing as how the man had a kumo headband with a slash through it around his arm. naruto picked up a ring. "i'd like this and maybe a little information."

the man raised an eyebrow. "like what."

"i'm looking for a girl two actually."

the man chuckled. "ain't we all kid."

naruto smirked. "these are two special girls that i'd be very apriciative to find." to emphisize it he reached inside his pocket pulling out roll of money. "they should be easy for you to help me locate. about my age long red hair, green eyes, good with seals, and goes by the name uzumaki."

the man hardened his look. "and what would you want with them."

naruto sighed. "they're relitives of mine. my name is naruto uzumaki. my mother is kushina and my grandmother is mito. maybe you heard of them."

the man nodded. "everyone in kumo has heard of those two. so your a relitive huh." he reached across the counter and grabbed naruto by the collar. "then why didn't you come sooner to get them out of this hell hole."

naruto's face saddend. "i didn't know about them till just a couple of days ago. i came as soon as i could."

the man sighed and let go of naruto. some how he could tell naruto was telling the truth. "come on i'll take you to them." he sealed up his invantory and closed the stand. the two of them walked until they came to a small shop that looked like it had an apartment on the top. they walked in and the man yelled out. "yo kayori naomi you two here."

a girls voice came form the back of the shop. "kinsay-niisan that you. we're in the back come on back." kinsay nodded to naruto to follow him the two of them walked to the back where they saw two girls moving boxes of seals. one of them was about five-six with light skin long red hair that was tied back in a pony tail and seafoam green eyes. the other was about five-five light skin red hair that was tied up in two buns with he bangs hanging in her face. her eyes a slightly darker green then her sister. she reminded him of old pictures he had seen of his grandmother mito.

"hi kinsay-niisan. who's this guy." said the shorter of the two. from the sound of her voice. he figured she was the one who had called them earlyer.

kinsay looked at them. "he claims to be a relitave of yours." the girls raised there eyebrows.

naruto nodded. "my name is naruto uzumaki. son of kushina uzumaki and grandson of mito uzumaki."

the two of them widened they're eyes. the taller one walked to the back and brought back a piece of paper. "here spread some of your blood on here this will tell us if your an uzumaki or not." naruto nodded and bit his thumb smearing the blood on the seal. it glowed red before dying down. the girl nodded. "well seems like you were telling the truth. well my name is kayori and this is my sister naomi. so what are you doing here naruto."

naruto smiled. "well i was wondering if you wanted to come back to konoha with me so we can be a family."

the two girls had huge smiles on there faces. naomi ran up and hugged naruto. "you really mean it your really gonna take us with you. we're finaly gonna have a real home."

naruto nodded. "ofcourse take as long as you need to pack. i'll wait down here for you." the two girls ran up stairs to pack their thing.

naruto felt kinsay put his hand on his shoulder. naruto turned to face the man. whose face had become hardened. "naruto listen to me. the guys around here they want those seals. they're not going to let those two go so easily. i will fight alongside you to help get them out. their parents were good friends of mine i owe them that much." naruto nodded.

a few minutes later the two girls came back with all of their things sealed into two large scrolls on each of their backs. naruto motioned the two of them to follow him. they smiled nodding. as they walked out the door kayori placed a _'up for grabs_' sign on the door of the building. they were about to take off when seven men walked up and saw the sign. the biggest one stepped foward. "whats goin on girls moving to a larger shop."

naomi shook her head. "me and kayori-neechan are moving out of town to go live with our cousin naruto." she said looking at naruto.

the large man shook his head. "well you see girls that just won't do becuase. we rely on your seals to put us on par with actual vilages so your not moving out." by this time there were atleast twenty people who had gathered behind the man to try an stop the girls from leaving.

naruto made a hand sign. "blood clone jutsu." the clone apeared and looked at naruto. "take the girls to the rondayvue and wait for my orders." the clone nodded picking the girls up over his shoulders before shunsining away. naruto looked over at kinsay. "kinsay if we make it out of this alive i'm gonna make a personal request to get you asilam in konoha."

kinsay chuckled. "i'm gonna hold you to that kid." naruto nodded and the two of them got ready for a fight. naruto made thirty shadow clones who each took their stances. the men charged at naruto and kinsay. luckily for naruto part of his training consisted of making his clones more durible. the clones defeated most of the men easily. leaving only naruto kinsay the large man who started it and his bigggest subordnet.

kinsay went after the subordnet. leavin naruto with the large man. the man laughed. "kid you should give up now and tell me where your friends are before i kill you. incase you didn't know i'm an ex- jonin from iwagakure." naruto tilted his head like it didn't matter. "alright maybe my name will make you fear me. in the third shinobi war i was known as ukyo the diamond of iwa."

naruto raised an eyebrow. "why'd they call you that."

ukyo luaghed. "i'll show you." he held up a snake sign. "**earth spear**." his skin darkened then became clear. "i've mastered the earth spear to a digree that my skin has literaly become as hard as diamond."

naruto smiled. "good i don't like it when my opponet is to fragile." _'by the looks of it he has to keep pumping chakra into that so i'll just stall until he runs out.'_ ukyo charged naruto ready to take his head off. he continued to dodge while secretly sharging the rasengan. after about three minutes of dodging naruto dodged a punch to the head. he then drove his hand into ukyo's stomach yelling. "**rasengan.**" the ball spun cuasing shards of ukyo's skin to fly off. he was thrown back and crashed through a stand.

when he emerged his skin was back to normal and his stomach had a hole in it deep enough that you could see his spine as well as his internal organs spilling onto the ground. he walked to naruto his right hand still transformed. he reared his fist back ready to strike. but instead fell to the ground. dead before he hit the ground.

naruto walked over to kinsay who had just finished beeting his opponet. naruto smiled. "well old man you ready to get going." kinsay nodded and the two of them walked off twords the rondayvue site.

ten minutes later.

naruto and kinsay walked up to the clearing where naomi and kayori were sitting talking to kiba saiya and anko. when they noticed naruto and kinsay walking up. anko kayori saiya and naomi all ran up and gave naruto a giant group hug. kiba shuckled to himself. "lucky basterd."

when they all calmed down they decided to get moving. they still had a long way to go before they got to iwa. naruto and kinsay had to carry kayori and naomi so that the group could still move at average shinobi speeds.

three days later five miles outside iwa gayes.

anko ordered the group to stop. when everybody stopped she went to brief them. "okay everyone in a couple of minutes we are going to enter iwa. i have already sent a snake ahead to tell kurotsuchi to wait for us at the gates. i trust her but some of the other shinobi here especially the older ones might still have hard feelings about the war. so keep your guard up."

she turned to kinsay. "kinsay they'll probably want to seperate the ninja in our group so take your headband off and follow naruto-kun to keep himself."kinsay nodded. anko turned to kayori and naomi. "the two of you will have to follow us we can't have to many people followin naruto-kun or else they'll get suspicious." the two girls ended the meeting and the group headed gor the iwa gates.

five minutes later iwa gates

the group of six walked up to the gates to see a girl with short black hair light skin and black eyes wating for them. she walked up and hugged anko. "anko-chan how ya been."

anko hugged her back. "good kuro-chan it's been awile hasn't it." anko turned around. "everyone this is kurotsuchi." she then pointed to naruto. "and kuro-chan this is your future husband and my boyfriend naruto."

kurotsuchi smiled as she walked up to naruto place her finger on his nose. "let's make sure if you remember one thing it's this. i am always in charge and i am always right. eh naruto-kun."

naruto smiled. "we'll see bout that. and by the way that was two things kurotsuchi-chan."

kurotsuchi luaghed turning to anko. "i like this one anko-chan he's got some balls on him." she turned back to naruto. "okay you will come with me." she looked at evryone. "the rest of you can follow anko-chan to the hotel. you know the one i'm talking about anko-chan."

anko nodded. "okay but kinsay here has to go with naruto hokage-samma's orders." kurotsuchi sighed and nodded as everyone went inside.

...

**cerburas:well thats four.**

**naruto: cerburas i would just like to thank you for bringing me family and for making me so kickass.**

**cerburas: well your welcome and that was almost a touching moment. well see ya'll later.**


	6. Chapter 5

naruto walked next to kurotsuchi with kinsay a few feet behind them. they were on there way to tsuchikage mansion to talk to the tsuchikage himself. naruto turned to kurotsuchi. "hey kuro-chan." she turned to him with a. 'hmmm.' "are you okay with this wedding thing."

"why are you haveing second thoughts."

naruto shook his head. "no it's not that i just didn't want to make you do something you weren't comfortable with."

kurotsuchi gave a gentle smile. "don't worry naruto-kun i'm good with it you seem like a good guy. so are you ready to start the wedding planning."

naruto turned to her. "actually kuro-chan i'm going to let you take care of that whatever you wanna do it's your day."

kurotsuchi grinned. "oh i know what your doing your trying to make sure you get lucky on our wedding night. well too bad mister you have to help me plan the wedding. so let's hurry up and tell gramps your here so that we can get started." naruto sighed.

tsuchikage mansion.

naruto kurotsuchi and kinsay all walked into the mansion and up the stairs. naruto knocked on the door earning him a. "come in."naruto opened the door and steped in facing the tsuchikage. "ah you must be naruto. have a seat." naruto sat down and the old mans face hardened. "i assume you know why you have been sent here naruto." naruto nodded. "then i don't need to tell you. listen relationships between our two countries have been tense latly. so this is a very inportant wedding."

naruto nodded. "and thats why i brought a little present for my new grandfather inlaw." the tsuchikage raised an eyebrow. naruto reached inside of his jacket and pulled out a small scroll. he tossed it on the desk. the old man opened the scroll revieling a human head. "i brought you the head of ukyo the diamond of iwa free of charge."

onoki smiled. "good this is very much apreciated naruto. that man has been a thorn in my side for far to long."

kurotsuchi giggled. "maybe thats what cuased your back problems." onoki sighed he was happy someone else was going be the one putting up with her from now on. "well naruto you and kurotsuchi can go start the wedding planning i'll see you in a couple of days to see how things are going." naruto nodded and the group of three left.

iwa streets.

kurotsuchi turned to naruto. "alright naruto-kun l'm gonna take you an kinsay my place so that we can start the planning." naruto nodded.

naruto turned to kinsay. "hey kinsay do you know a lot about lightning jutsu." kinsay nodded. "then do you think you could teach me a few lightning jutsu." he nodded again and naruto smiled.

kurotsuchi giggled. "there will be plenty of time for training later for now we must start planning." naruto nodded.

kurotsuchi's house dinning room table.

naruto and kurotsuchi were sitting at the table discussing the wedding plans while kinsay was taking a nap on the couch. "alright naruto-kun where do you think we should live after the wedding."

naruto smiled. "i was thinking konoha. since if i'm in here i can't take hokage-jiji's hat."

kurotsuchi grinned. "that sounds like a good idea. so do you have any ideas you wanna run by me." naruto shook his head. "alright the we should be done for today. your room is upstairs with your name on it. kinsay you can have one of the guest rooms." naruto and kinsay nodded and went upstairs saying their goodnights.

naruto's room.

naruto layed on his bed until he heard a familiar voice in his head. **"hey kit get in here we need to talk."** naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

naruto's mindscape.

naruto walked up to kurama's house and rang the doorbell. kurama came to the door and let natuto in they sat across from eachother at the kitchen table and kurama spoke. "naruto the reason i called you here is to ask you a couple of questions. the first is how long have you known that saiya girl."

"she transfered in graduation year why."

kurama nodded. "thats what i thought. listen naruto there's something off about that girl."

"like what."

"like the fact that i can't sense any chakra from her at all. at first i thought it was just my senses dulling but then i checked that kiba kid as well as anko, and sensed both of their chakra levels. but when i went to check saiya's it's as if she wasn't even there."

naruto nodded. "i'll talk to her about it tomorow. if she's hiding something i'll figure it out."

kurama nodded. "alright but for now get some sleep you have a long day tommorow." naruto sighed and left in a shimer of light.

the next day.

naruto walked down the street looking for the hotel the rest of his group was staying at. he had manged to get out of the wedding planing for the day, by telling kurotsuchi that he needed to talk to his team. so she gave him the adress and he took off.

naruto reached the hotel and walked inside. he walked up to the lady at the front desk. "how can i help you young man."

"could you tell me which room saiya minstrom is in."

the clerk nodded looking down at her registry. "she's in room 223."

naruto smiled. "thank you." he said as he walked away. he walked down the hall and up the stairs before he spotted room 223. he knocked on the door.

"who is it." came from the other side.

"it's naruto."

"oh come in."

naruto walked into the small room and saw saiya on the bed painting her nails. she looked up at him and smiled. "so naruto-kun what can i do for you."

naruto closed the door and hardened his expression. "saiya we need to talk." he placed a privacy seal on the door before continueing. "i made a call to jiji last night and asked him to look in your file since kurama found it wierd that you tranfered in senior year. but the strange thing is that when he checked your file. he found that before senior year you didn't exist. no home no family not even a birth certifacite. so tell me saiya who are you."

saiya sighed. "tell me naruto-kun do you love me."

"ofcourse i do. the day jiji told me about the cra i was so happy becuase it meant that i wouldn't have to ignore my feelings for you."

her expresion became serious. "would ou love me no matter what. even if the only thing that was real about me was my personality. i mean the person inside is real but the aperance was all fake."

naruto chuckled. "you still don't get it. it was the person i fell in love with not the looks. you could look like a female orochimaru for all i care and i'd still love you."

saiya gave a soft smile. "good becuase i have something very inportant to tell you. but remember naruto this is something you must keep this a secret until i tell you that it's okay to tell alright."

naruto nodded. "yes i understand you can trust me saiya-chan."

she gave one last gentle smile before sighing. she spread her arms and was enveloped in a glimering light. when it faded it wasn't saiya that was standing there. but insted stood a woman who was about five foot six. with an hour glass figure and a white kimono that covered her H-cup breast. instead of he usual brown hair she had long white hair. and instead of her normal brown eyes she had crimson eyes. she looked at naruto and smiled. "you see naruto-kun to you i am known as saiya minstrom but to the rest of the world i am known as the shinigami."

naruto gave a low whistle. "wow saiya-chan you really know how to suprise a guy. i guess my kurama story doesn't come close huh."

saiya giggled. "yes naruto-kun i know about kurama. i also know about the little toy he gave you to play with. wich is why i am going to give you a little present. you have unlocked the second level right." naruto nodded. "good then i'll start you on the way to unlocking the last level." her face became serious. "and kurama before you start flooding his mind with images i am not talking about sex. i mean i am going to give you the oportunity to make one of the six paths of pain. you see their is a woman who would like to come back becuase she wants to be with you. her name is kushina uzumaki."

naruto's eyes widened. "you mean kaa-chan. will come back."

saiya nodded. she turned to the bed and waved her hand. a woman with long red hair and velvet eyes apeared on the bed. saiya turned to naruto. "she won't be fully brought back until you look into her eyes with your doujutsu active."

naruto nodded walking up to kushina. he acitvated the fivetenme. naruto bent over the side of the bed and looked into her eyes. "time to wake up kaa-chan."

...

**cerburas: thats all folks.**

**naruto: so saiya-chan is the shinigami never saw that coming.**

**cerburas: i know i was hoping to get a more suprised expression out of you. kill joy.**


	7. Chapter 6

_flash back._

_"time to wake up kaa-chan."_

present.

kushina's eyes filled with life. she looked up to see a young man with spiky blond hair cerulian eyes and three wisker marks on each cheek. _'wait wiskers.'_ "naruto-kun is that you." naruto nodded. all of a sudden naruto was enveloped in two soft globs. "naruto i missed you so much." she stoped hugging him whe she relised that he wasn't moving. she looked down to see that her boobs had suffacated him into unconciousness.

saiya sweatdropped. "those things could be more leathel than your sword kushina."

kushina turned her head and saw saiya. "oh shinigami-samma your the one who brought me back."

saiya nodded. "sort of i used your soul when naruto-kun used the six paths of pain technique on you." kushina nodded. naruto at that point woke up from his boob indused coma. saiya looked over at him getting up. "ah naruto-kun your awake. good now i only have to say this once. kushina from now on you are now naruto-kuns deva path which will allow you to use gravity relise. which will come in handy with your huge chakra reserves. also naruto-kun don't worry about don't worry about finding the other five i will take care of it."

naruto walked up and hugged saiya. "thank you saiya-chan."

she hugged him back. "anything for you naruto-kun. now i think you should go visit anko-'sensei' in think she's witing for you." naruto nodded hugging both saiya and kushina before leaving. when he was gone saiya turned to kushina. "that man is gonna go farther then he ever imagened you know that right."

kushina turned to her and smiled. "yup and i will be right beside him for as long as he will let me."

outside of anko's room.

naruto knocked on anko's door. when he heard a. "come in." he walked through the door and saw anko on the couch reading. she looked up from her book to see naruto standing there. "oh hey foxy-kun whats up."

naruto smiled at her. "saiya-chan said you wanted to talk to me."

she closed her boo and sat up. "would you mind putting a privacy seal on the door." naruto nodded and set up the seal.

he then went and took a seat next to anko on the couch. "so whats on your mind anko-chan."

she looked into his eyes. "naruto the thing is ever since we started dating i wanted to be your first. i always knew i would marry you if you ever asked. but the thing is when i found out about the cra i knew that there would be other girls but i wanted to be the first one to have you. it was just my way of wanting to feel special. when i heard that you ould be getting maried to kuro-chan i knew that i would have to ask you soo since iwa has a tradition that a husband and wife have to have sex on their wedding night." she looked at him for any sign of a reaction. "i understand if you don't want to to you it was probably just a schoolboy's crush..."

anko was promptly shut up by naruto crashing his lips into hers. when they parted naruto cupped anko's cheek wipping a tear from her face. "listen anko-chan never ever doubt that i love you. i have loved you from the day i met you and that will never change for as long as i live nomatter what." naruto reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box.

he got down on one knee. "anko miterashi from the first time i saw you i knew that you were the woman for me. i was going to save this for after i became a chunin but now is as good a time as any. anko-hime will you marry me."

tears filled anko's eyes as she jumped up from the couch and hugged naruto. "ofcourse i will naruto."

naruto smiled. "i take that as a yes."

"yes yes a thousand times yes. i love you so much you are the only man i ever want to be with naruto-kun i don't care if i have to share you with a thousand women. i will gladly do it."

**WARNING LEMON ALL THOSE OFFENDED OR UNDER AGED SHOULD SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD SNTENCE.**

anko kissed naruto becuase he had just made her the happiest woman on the planet. he had asked her to marry him. but the only thing going through her mind right now was her tounge and naruto's struggle for domonance. she seperated he mouth from his. "naruto please take me and make me yours." naruto nodded and started placing kisses down her neck until he got to her mesh armor coverd collor bone. she moaned for him to continue. he slowly slid off he shirt to reveal her very perky C-cup breast. he looked to her for aproval. whe she nodded he swirled his tounge around her breast brushing past her nipple more than once.

she squirmed under his constant teasing. when he thought that she had had enough he latched on to her nipple and sucked on it like a knew born. while rubbing the other one between his thumb and forefinger. he continued for a couple of more minutes before he made his way down to her panty covered pussy. anko had waited for thi when he played with her breast so she took her skirt off herself. he looked to her one last time to make sure she wanted this.

when she nodded he slowly slid her panties off of her and looked at her pussy which had already become wet from his earlier teasing. he leaned in and true to the statements of the older men in konoha it did smell like hunny. he stuck out his tounge and slowly licked up the sides of her entrance. anko let out a moan. "naruto-kun where did you learn to do this."

naruto chuckled still sucking on anko's vagina. cuasing her even more pleasure. "it's pure instinct anko-hime." he continued to lick and suck until her pussy walls tightened around his tougne. she relised her juices which naruto happily drank down.

naruto crawled up to anko and gave her a deep kiss. letting her taste her own juices. but suprisingly to her it actually turned her on. so much so that in the heat of the moment she flipped naruto over and snaked her way down to his waste. his member was already rock hard and twiching in his boxers which had a stained spot on the front. anko grabbed the sides and with one quick motion yanked them down. she smiled. "my my naruto-kun looks like you were really enjoying yourself earlier."

naruto blushed. anko began stroking him slowly. she then leaned in and started making circles on the head with her tounge. naruto groaned. "anko-chan how did you get this good."

anko giggle as she continued to stroke him. "i've been practicing with toys so that i would do a good job when me and you finaly did this." naruto contiued to moan as anko slid her mouth down onto his dick she got about six inches down before she started to gag. so she bobbed her head up and down whiled stroking the rest of his length.

anko removed her head from his shaft and mved her mouth down to his balls. she circled her tounge around each of his testicales before taking one completly in her mouth. she felt naruto's balls tense up, so she placed her mouth back on his shaft and bobbed up and down furiously before she heard naruto say. "anko-chan...i'm gonna cum." a second later his seed spilled down her throat. there was so much though that some of it leaked down her mouth and on to her chin. seeing this she made a show of licking it off. she made sure to keep some of naruto's cum in her mouth so that when she crawled up to kiss him he could taste himself on her tounge. just like he had done with her.

she seperated from the kiss a thin strand of saliva connected them. anko looked at naruto with devilish grin. "so naruto-koi are you ready for the main course." naruto grinned back and nodded. he flipped anko on her back. naruto threw her legs over his shoulders and placed himself at her entrance. he pushed his entire eleven inch length into her. anko screamed as she felt her hymen tear in half.

naruto looked at the tears on her eyes. "are you okay anko-chan do you need me to stop."

anko shook her head. "no naruto-kun i just need a minute to get used to you." naruto nodded and held her for a few minutes while she adjusted. when she did she looked at him and nodded for him to continue. he started to slowly pump in and out not wanting to over do it and hurt her. he kept a rythem of slowly gaining speed until he was pumping for all he was worth. anko slid her legs off of his shoulders and wrapped them around his waste. she then began to claw at his back digging her nails into his skin.

naruto flipped her over on all fours leaning over her still ramming himself into as fast as he could. anko yelled out. "NARUTO I'M GONNA CUM."

naruto grunted. "ah me to anko." with that anko came her juices drowning naruto's dick. with her walls tightening around him naruto sreamed out. "ANKO-CHAN." before he let loose the entire content of his balls into anko. his seed mixing with her juices while his dick was still deep inside of her. the two of them collapsed in eachothers arms and fell asleep.

**LEMON OVER THE KIDDIES CAN COME BACK NOW.**

the next morning.

naruto woke up and saw anko sleeping beside him. not wanting to wake her up he slowly slid out of the bed and walked twords the shower still reaking of sex. an hour later he stepped out of the shower and saw anko laying on the couch still naked. she looked up at him and smiled. "so naruto-koi what are you going to do now."

naruto chuckled and said. "as much as i would love to hang around i can't. kuro-chan said that she wanted to take me to pick out a tux."

anko grinned. "i know but i called her and told her that hokage-samma sent a tux with us. you see he would really like it if you wore the tux he wore at his wedding. your grandfather wore it he wore it and so did your father so what do you say."

naruto got a huge smile on his face. "ofcourse i'll wear it so what do you do want to do now."

anko sighed. "well actually kuro-chan said you still had to go help her with the wedding planning. so let me get dressed and we'll get going. kuro-chan said she needed my help with some of the planning." naruto nodded and anko went to shower.

...

**naruto: YAY I'M NOT A VIRGIN ANY MORE.**

**cerburas;'**_**sigh'**_** yah be happy i could have made one of those kiddie ones where you never get laid.**

**naruto: '**_**shiver**_**' you wouldn't do that right your a man you wouldn't stop me gettin laid just for rating purpos right.**

**cerburas: yeah i guess your right now say goodnight gracie.**

**gracie: goodnight gracie.**


	8. Chapter 7

anko exited the shower and saw naruto reading her. 'beginers guide to torture and interagation' book. she walked up behind him and smiled. "so you like the book naruto-kun." naruto looked up and nodded. she leaned over his shoulder. "you know naruto-kun you can have that book if you want. i've already read it six times."

naruto smiled and kissed her cheek. "thank you anko-chan. so are you ready to go." anko nodded and the two got up and left. they walked down the streets of iwa looking at all of the shops and resturants. it took about half an hour before they finaly got to kurotsuchi's house. naruto walked up to the door and rang the bell.

kurotsuchi answere the door. "ah naru-kun anko-chan you got here just in time. i was just having kinsay look a floral patterns for the decorations."

naruto's eyes widend and he ran into the house yelling out. "don't worry kinsay i'm comin to save you." anko and kurotsuchi sweat dropped.

when naruto got into the living room he saw kinsay curled up on the floor in the fetal position suckin his thumb saying. "so many flowers." he looked up and saw naruto. kinsay jumped up and grabbed naruto's shirt. "naruto please help me don't let her make me look at any more flowers please naruto. i have killed hundreds of men fought through the third shinobi war been captured and toutured by multible countries but that is a fate worse than death."

the two girls were in the doorway giggling. anko stopped long enough to ask. "how long did you have him looking at flowers."

kurotsuchi grinned. "only since around six this morning. it hasn't been that long has it." they both laughed as they looked at the clock and relised that it was already one in the afternoon.

after calming kinsay down naruto walked over to the girls and smiled. "he is going to take a nap for a little while so what do we still need to go over."

kurotsuchi thought for a moment before saying. "all thats really left to do is make up the guest list."

naruto nodded. "well jiji already has everyone from my side coming with him so i'm good. by the way kuro-chan do you know where i can find the iwa jinjuriki."

"oh roshi he's over at the academy training grounds he's one of the instructors why."

"i have to have a little talk with his bijuu. i'll be back later." and with that naruto left leaving two confused women behind. he walked until he saw the academy infront of him. he walked in and saw a young lady sitting at the desk. naruto walked up and asked her. "excuase me where can i find roshi."

the girl looked up from her papers for a second. "oh him he's down the hall in room 336."

"thank you ma'am." naruto walked down the hall and walked into room 336. he looked to see a man in a meditateive state. "excuase me sir i am looking for a man named roshi would you happen to be him." roshi nodded. "well if you would could you show me your seal i need to speak with yonbi."

roshi raised an eyebrow. "really and why would you need to do that."

naruto smirked. "i am under orders from kyuubi himself it's very important that i speak with yonbi." roshi sighed and lifted his shirt to reveal his seal. naruto put his hand on the seal and slipped into a meditative state along with roshi.

roshi's mind scape.

naruto looked up to see a large castle in wich apeared to be a man with long read hair dressed in what looked to be samuri armor sitting on the wall. naruto looked to his left to see kurama standing next to him. "what are you doing here."

kurama looked at him. "oh when we use this ability everyone involved is transfered to the targets mindscape." naruto nodded satisfied with his answer.

yonbi came down from his castle and looked at the three men. "so kurama what are you doin here."

kurama chuckled. "making this kid king of the damned, and your gonna help. so whats it gonna take to get you to give him your vote."

yonbi adopted a thinking pose. "i don't know giving up a tail is a lot. impress me with a fight and i will give you my vote. so what do say kid you up for it."

naruto nodded. "alright." he turned to kurama. "but what does he mean give up a tail kurama."

kurama bonked himself on the head. "i knew i forgot something. in order for you to have proof of the vote the bijuu must give you one of their tails. normaly it's done through a wager but in my case." he lifted naruto's shirt exposing his seal. kurama then touched one of his taild to naruto's seal. the tail faded and naruto looked behind him to see a blond tail swaying back and forth.

yonbi sighed. "thats enough explanations lets fight." naruto nodded and the to squared off. yonbi grinned before saying. "begin." he dashed foward trying to catch naruto off guard. however naruto had already activated the fivetenme. he pivited his foot and sent a kick to yonbi's midsection. the kick landed cuasing him to grunt a little but was otherwise uneffected.

yonbi grabbed naruto's leg and threw him across the field. he only stopped becuase he hit a tree. naruto smirked. "looks like i'm gonna have to get serious." he went through handsigns before yelling.** "fire style:fireball jutsu."** a fireball about ten feet in diameter shot out twords yonbi. he tried to dodge but it wad to big and nipped his foot.

he chuckled. " thats not bad kid. but it will take more than that to take me down. **tailed beast ball.**" a large ball of compressed youki shot out of his mouth. naruto barely managed to dodge. when he looked behind him at where the ball went he said. "damn." when he saw that it destroyed atleast a good mile of forest behind them.

naruto dodged kicks and punches. then he relized that he could probably do that trick too. while still dodgeing naruto focused his youki into his mouth. he waited for the perfect moment to let it loose since he knew he would only get on shot. naruto sent a punch at yonbi's midsection which yonbi cuaght. naruto smirked and said**. "tailed beast ball."** before sending a ball of youki point blank at yonbi's chest. he was sent flying back through three trees and the north wall of his castle.

yonbi stumbled out of the rubble chuckling. he raised his hand. "alright kid you win you have impressed me enough." he walked up to naruto and told him to lift his shirt. naruto nodded following the instructions. yonbi relised one of his tails and put it to the seal. it disapered and a second blond tail apeared behind him.

naruto grinned. "thanks yonbi." he then turned to kurama. "so does this make me a bijuu now."

kurama thought for a moment before saying. "actually yes it does naruto now you are on par with nibi now. and the good thing is that now youki isn't poisuness to you. you also have your own youki stores aswell as chakra. if you mix the two your atacks will be much more potent." kuram then turned to yonbi. "well it's been good seein ya yonbi but we gotta go."

yonbi nodded and naruto kurama and roshi all disapered from roshi's mindscape. yonbi looked around and sighed. "damn this is gonna take some cleanin up."

back in the realworld. naruto looked to see that infact his two taild were still there so he used the special transformation that he had found in tsunade's notes so that it would only undo itself if he wanted it to. he then looked to roshi who was going back to his medition. "thank you roshi." roshi nodded in acknoledgement.

naruto turned and left not wanting to disturb the man anymore than he already had. he decided that while he was out he would go back to the hotel and check on saiya and his mother. naruto walked up to the hotel and then to saiya's room. he knocked on the door. hearing a "come in." walking in he looked to see kushina and saiya sitting on the couch reading magazines. saiya looked up from hers and smiled. "so naruto-kun how did the meeting with yonbi go."

naruto raised an eyebrow. "how did you know about that."

saiya giggled before explaining. "simple i'm notified whenever one of my seals is tampered with. so how did the meeting go."

naruto grinned at her. "i won and now i have two votes. which means only three more to go. so could you tell me who the next closest to us is."

saiya nodded. "that would be the nanabi her jinjuriki is wondering on the southerin bourder of earth should likly run into her when we leave." naruto nodded and left it at that.


	9. Chapter 8

naruto woke up in his bed at kurotsuchi's house and decided to got down stairs to get breakfast before she got up and made him start planning again. but it was to late kurotsuchi was already down stairs at the dinning room table sipping her morning coffee. naruto winced as he walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. he talked over his shoulder. "so kuro-chan you want me to make breakfast for you." she nodded from the table. when he ws done he brought it to the table and sat across from her. "hey kuro-chan doesn't iwa have two junjuriki." she nodded wanting to see where this was going. "well where is he then."

"right now he is on a mission to kumo to deliver some important documants. why the interest in the jinjuriki."

naruto smiled rubbing the back of his head. "well you see i'm sorta on a mission from kurama. he wants to visit his friends and said since i would be traveling i might as well try to help him out."

kurotsuchi nodded. "well thats nice of you. oh before i forget your friends from konoha arived today and said for you to meet them at the velvet lounge tonight for the bacolor party, and tomorow is the wedding so i am gonna hang up your tux tonight. and don't worry the hokage is here."

that night at the velvet lounge.

naruto walked up to see his friends from the academy aswell as the hokage. he said his hello's but before he walked in sasuke pulled him aside. he leaned in and whispered. "before you go in there i just thought i should warn you that kiba planned the whole thing."

naruto chuckled. "thanks man." the two of them walked in to gaze upon the fact that kiba was already throwing money at the strippers. he couldn't help but luagh. the night they graduated kiba had drug naruto to a strip club and none of the women would give him the time of day. but here he was getting a lap dance from two difrent women at once. iwa really was a great place.

kiba motioned for naruto to come over. when he was next to him kiba smiled. "naruto this kamren and carman they have agreed to 'keep me company' tonight." naruto raised an eyebrow. kiba sighed knowing he'd been caught. "ofcourse they are charging me two weeks pay."

naruto luaghed. " now that sound more beliveable. so whats the plan for tonight."

"well first you have to sit down and close your eyes." naruto was a little suspicious bit followed the instructions. five minutes sevrel screams and six shinobi pinning him down later. naruto was efectivly tied to a chair. kiba leaned over his shoulder. "alright naruto this is a inuzuka family tradition thats always been funny as hell."

naruto struggled against the ropes. "is part of that tradition tieing your friend up in the middle of a strip club."

kiba chuckled before saying. "actually it is. the next part it is this." he pointed to where sasuke and shikamaru were pulling in a rather large cake. naruto squirmed even harder. before he could get loose the top of the cake popped open to reveal a girl in a bikini with dog ears and paws.

she smiled before crawling over to naruto. "hello my name is kunai and i'm here to play with you."

kiba laughed. "we'll leave you two alone." as he shuffled everyone out of the room.

naruto looked at kunai as she crawled up his legs. "ah kunai-chan could you possibly untie me from this chair."

she shook her head. "no can do naru-kun kiba says i only get payed when we're done."

naruto struggled damning kiba for taking away his weapons away from him. "listen how much is he paying you."

"ten thousand."

naruto sighed. "old man musta chipped in. tell you what i'll pay ya fifteen to let me out of here what'd ya say."

kunai pouted. "oh i get it kunai isn't pretty enough for you. kiba told me about your cra. i guess when you can have any tight tummy toned butt kounochi a run of the mill civilian girl like me doesn't do it for you." she cut off the ropes and pointed to the door tears filling her eyes. "there you can go now. go find some kounochi girl to do it with-"

she was shut up when naruto got down infront of her and rapped her in a hug. "don't say that it doesn't matter if your a ninja or civilian. the reason why is becuase i don't know you. trust me you are a beutifull women. if you wanted to go out some time i'd like that."

she looked up at him and whipped a tear from her eye. "really even if i'm not a ninja." naruto nodded. she smiled and hugged him back. "then can i come back to konoha with you. there aren't many places to work here except for strip bars like this."

naruto smiled. "sure we leave day after tomorow." the rest of the night was very uneventfull mostly kiba getting wasted and passing out before he could get lucky. while every other man in the bar laughed at him.

the next day back room at the wedding chapple.

naruto had let kurama out thanks to unlocking his last stage. both were curently in the back room with sarutobi getting ready to go out there for naruto's aranged marige to kurotsuchi. kurama smiled behind him helping him adjust his tie. "well this is it kid you ready."

he nodded smiling at his best man. he then turned to the preacher one hiruzen sarutobi. "hey hiruzen-jiji." hiruzen looked at him since he only said his name when it was important. "do you think tobirama-jiji is proud of me."

hiruzen gave a gentle smile before saying. "yes i'm sure sensei is proud of you he's probably smiling down on you right now wherever he is." he looked at his wach and saw it was his time to go out. "well i have to go out there now i'll see you there."

naruto turned to kurama. "well buddy you saw me through alot now your gonna see me through this. thanks man."

"no problam." the two of them heard the sound that signaled them to come out. not long after the music came on and kurotsuchi walked out with onoki holding her hand. afterwords hiruzen said the words the two of them kissed.

an few hours later after the reception naruto caried kurotsuchi through the doorway. she giggled as he laid her down on the couch. "so naruto-kun do you know what happens now."

he gave her a sly smile before saying. "i have no idea kuro-chan what does happen now."

**WARNING LE LEMON.**

kurotsuchi smirked before wispering. "here let me show you." she slid naruto's jacket and shirt off before grabing his shoulders and pulling him into a kiss. naruto easily overpowering her. it must have been the new gained demon DNA that was cuasing the sudden urge for dominance. kurotsuchi didn't care what had gotten into naruto. all she cared about was that he was making her feel better than she had ever felt before. he broke the kiss cuasing her to pout. that was until he started sucking on her neck.

as he did this he reached behind her unzipping her dress. he pulled it down revealing that she infact wasn't wearing a bra. he smiled before complitly pulling it off. he tossed it to the random cornor of the room where she had thrown his jacket and shirt. he trailed his kisses down to he breast. then he stopped. kurotsuchi looked up to see him with a smirk on his face. through panted breaths she asked. "why'd you stop naru-kun."

he chuckled slightly before saying. "i don't know what you want unless you tell me kuro-chan."

she squirmed before saying with a blush on her face. "please play with my breast naruto-kun." and with that being the gentleman he was he gladly abliged. naruto clamped on to her left breast while fondleing the right one. he continued loving the moans she was giving off.

when he thought it was enough he started to trail down her stomach until he got to her panties which were now see through. he smiled "i guess i don't need to ask what this part of you wants huh kuro-chan." he answer was givin in the form of a blush and a nod. he slowly pulled her panties off hearing slight squishing sounds as they came off. he lowered himself before he slowly started licking. hearing her moans he slipped two of his finger in and started scissoring them. kurotsuchi's moans became louder due to the fact that naruto's fingers were much rougher than her own.

he continued until he heard her say. "n..naruto-kun i'm.. gonna c-cumm." when he heard this he bit down on hear clit cuasing her to scream as she squirted out. after caching her breath she got up and pushed him on his back. taking off his pants and discarding them and his boxers with the rest of the clothing. when she saw the size of his member she smirked. "well i guess that mith about large chakra reserves was right." she didn't waste anymore time after that and went right to sucking on him.

naruto couldn't stand the suction anymore and let out a huge load in her then crawled on top of her and aimed his member at her entrance. with one last breath he buried himself to the hilt inside kurotsuchi who let out a scream. he grunted as he started to move. "damn kuro-chan i guess all that training keeps you really tight huh."

she giggled. "i guess it did the same with keepin _all_ of your muscles big." he continued to push as hard as he could. kurotsuchi was panting before she said. "naruto theres somthing i have always wanted to try."

naruto was trying to keep up with what she was saying as while battleing back his instincts. "what is it kuro-chan."

she blushed before saying. "could we do it standing up."

"sure." and without pulling out of her he stood the two of them up with him behind her. he continued pumping even harder now having lost the battle with his instincts. he felt kurotsuchi pull him by his neck into a deep kiss.

"naruto i'm about to cum." after that she squized down on him relising he juices onto him.

to naruto that was his que that it was okay to cum so with one last roar he let loose in her. with their juices mixing they spilled out on the couch. seeing this naruto chuckled. "well it looks like we won't be using that couch any time soon."

kurotsuchi giggled. "alright big boy now get out of me and help me pack."

**END LE LEMON.**

the next morning the group of six stood at the gates of iwa. the two new admins being kurotsuchi kushina and kunai. anko turned to the newly weds. "alright you two have fun on your honeymoon and we will see you back in konoha in couple of weeks."

naruto hugged everyone before stopping at anko. "anko-chan can you get kunai-chan set up at the compound when you guys get back."

anko smiled. "sure thing naruto-kun." and with that the two groups parted ways.

...

**alright thats eight i have a couple of things to ask. first how many of you want to ask.A should i keep this a bi story need this answered by the next chapter. B i want to give one of the girls a fetish who should it be and what kind. that i need before two chapters from now.**


	10. Chapter 9

two weeks later naruto lead kurotsuchi through the gates of konoha as they passed the gates they were stopped by izumo and kotetsu who asked the usual. "passports and reason of entry please."

the showed their passports and naruto spoke. "naruto and kurotsuchi uzumaki returning from our honeymoon." the chunin nodded and let them through. naruto lead kurotsuchi through konoha to the uzumaki compound so that they could unpck their things before catching up with their friends. he lead her up the road pointing out the best resturants wepon shops and clothing stores.

they continued walking until they were infront of a large compund with a large red swirl on the front gate. naruto pressed his hand to the gate hearing the cogs moving inside. the gates opened and the couple went inside. when they stepped foot inside naruto was promptly tackled by saiya kunai and anko. anko snuggled into his chest before saying. "oh naruto-kun we missed you so much. it's not fair that kuro-chan got you to herself for two whole weeks. we want some love to."

naruto patted the three of them on the head before saying. "it's okay i'm here now and i have plenty of time to spend with both saiya-chan and anko-chan." the two snuggled in closer before naruto realised where they were. "uh girls do you think that we could get up off of the floor." both of them blushed rubbing the back of there heads before getting off of him. naruto picked himself up and turned to kurotsuchi, who was giggleing at the show. "alright kuro-chan go ahead and pick any room you want."

kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow. "wht do you mean i thought i was sharing a room with you. you are my husband afterall." she made it sound like it was obvious.

naruto chuckled. "well i didn't want to wake you since i tend to get up early for training so the shifting might wake you up."

she smiled. "don't worry naru-kun i'm a pretty sound sleeper. plus i normaly get up at five anyway to train. so we probaly wont be to far off."

saiya cut off that conversation. "you can worry about that later for now i want my turn with naruto. you to already let him claim you now it's my turn."

kurotsuchi and anko sighed before saying. "okay."

kunai decided to interupt real quick. "can i atleast get a kiss before you go upstairs."

naruto smiled. "ofcourse kunai-chan." he gave her a deep kiss before leaving with saiya.

**WARNING EL LEMON.**

naruto and saiya climbed the stairs and headed strait for naruto's room. once inside naruto slapped a privacy seal on the door. saiya gave him a sly smile and said. "why dont i slip into somthing a little more confortble." she snapped her fingers and transformed into her shinigami state. only instead of her normal kimono she wore black laced bra with a matching g-string. naruto's jaw hit the floor. saiya giggled before saying. "so naru-kun you like what you see."

naruto nodded before saying. "uh huh." she giggled motioning him to come over. when he did he emidietly went to kissing her. saiya started to gain dominance over him. _'oh no you don't.'_ he pushed back gaining more ground. the two of them fell on to the bef without stopping. naruto slipped one of his hands under saiya's bra and began playing with her breast.

she seperated from naruto and smirked. "you like my breast naru-kun." naruto nodded. she reached behind her and undid her bra dropping it to the ground. "them go ahead and dive in naru-kun." he lowered himself onto her left breast and latched on and began sucking while swirling his tounge. saiya let out a moan. in her three thounsand years of life she had never let a man touch her. but this felt amazing. naruto moved one of his hands down and slipped one of his hands down under her panties and began playing with her pussy. without warning she reached under his pands and grabed his dick. naruto gasped at the sudden contact. saiya looked at him and smiled. "you didn't think you were gonna have all the fun did you."

naruto kissed her and chuckled. " no i was just waiting for you to start." he got up and removed his cloths while saiya removed her panties.

saiya raised an eyebrow at the size. "alright naruto lay down on the bed." naruto did as he was told. when he did she climbed on top of him and aimed her entrance at his face. "ther now we don't have to take turns." naruto nodded and lowered saiya's hips down to his mouth and began to lick. while saiya began swirling her toung over the head of naruto's member. naruto began sucking on her pussy while humming in order to make it vibrate. saiya was sucking on his dick when she let out a moan cuasing naruto to moan aswell. they spead up until their costiant moans cuased them both to let loose in eachothers mouths.

saiya got off of him and crawled up his chest. "so naru-kun are you ready for the mai event." naruto nodded as she dropped herself on top of him. they both began pumping slowly while trying to find a rythem. once they found it they pumped as fast as they could. saiya was in heaven right now and decided to let naruto know it. "yes naruto keep going pump me as hard as you can." naruto was more then happy to oblige as he spead up his movements. he used a trick he got from a book, and added chakra to his dick to make every pump even harder.

naruto couldn't control himself. saiya's pussy felt softer than silk and was tighter than a mouse hole. he couldn't hold out any longer. he screamed out. "SAIYA-CHAN I'M GUNNA CUM."

saiya in turn screamed. "ME TO NARU-KUN CUM DEEP INSIDE ME." that was all the invatation he needed he let loose the entire content of his balls and then some into her womb.

naruto looked into her eyes and kissed her lips. "i love you saiya-hime."

she smiled and kissed him back. "i love you two naruto-koi." the two decided that now would be a good time for a nap. so without bothering to clean up they went to sleep.

**LEMON END**

* * *

**cerburas: alright thats nine. the votes are in and with a score of six to two. this will be a bi story. and to dragon-master999 since you said those rude things on the review board and then blocked me from pming you about them. i was trying to tell you there is only one g in fagit and that there was no need to shout so. :p **

**naruto: yeah i cant belive that guy shouted. he really hurt my ears. i mean come on your right here. **

**cerburas: don't worry i'm sure he was just mad becuase he was late for homophobe counciling. well i'll see you all later**


	11. Chapter 10

it had been three weeks since naruto had returned from his honeymoon. in that time he had gone on three c-ranks and one b-rank. he had also managed to seal the minor demon from uzu inside of naruko. which meant tht she now had a real body, but it was done slitly diffrently than a normal seal. instead of sealing the demon within her mindscape he fused the demon with her turning her into a halfbreed. however like naruto she henged her real for so she wouldn't draw atention to herself.

curently he was in his fathers study having his clones read every book in there. he himself was curently working on copying down improve versions of the hirashin. his version would allow him to telaport to anywhere within a hundred and fifty yards of where the tag was placed. he made it this way so that the technique would be more unpredictdible. when he was finished he walked out of the study leaving his clones to their work. he walked outback to the training ground to begin his testing.

naruto wrapped one of the seals around a kunai and threw it at a tree. he used the hirashin and telaported right to where the tag was placed. after relising just how cool the technique was he dicided to use it in a little prank. he walked into the house and dropped a tag behind the couch. he made sure that naruko kurotsuchi and kunai who were all sitting in the living room saw him go upstairs.

when he was sure they went back to what they were doing he used the tag to sneak up behind them. he snuck up behind kunai and kurotsuchi who were sitting next to eachother on the couch, and swung his arms around their shoulders and said. "hello ladies."

the two of them jumped out of their seats and saw naruto on the floor luaghing. kunai pouted saying. "thats not funny naru-kun. you really scared us."

naruto stopped luaghing and got up walking over to kunai. "i'm sorry kunai-chan." he kissed her on the cheek cuasing her to blush.

kurotsuchi and naruko pouted. "what about us naruto-kun."

naruto chuckled. " how could i forget about you two." he walked over giving them each a kiss on the cheek. cuasing them to blush just as much as kunai. naruto chuckled a little more before saying. "well i've got to get going my team has a mission later." he took off to his room to go pack. it was true his team did have a mission. the thing that excited naruto though was the fact that it was their first a-rank mission. it was simple there had been reports of a bandit camp being run by three jonin missing ninja from kiri kumo and suna. their instuctions were to exicute any combatints in the camp and then bring back whatever they could salvage.

he went into his room and grabbed his sword and one of his mission storage scrolls. when naruto was done packing he went downstairs, and saw that the girls had gone back to what they were doing. he walked over and gave them each one last kiss before saying. "well i'll be back in about a day or two."

kurotsuchi smirked before saying. "alright but we'll be backed up when you get back so you'll have to give us some extra atention." naruto blushed before nodding and leaving the compound.

naruto walked down the street getting the ocasional glare. until he saw a familiar face. "yo sasuke whats up."

sasuke turned around to see who was calling him. when he saw naruto he smiled before giving him a high five. "yo naruto i haven't seen you since the wedding how you been."

naruto grinned. "good so how bout you. you found yourself a girlfriend yet."

sasuke smirked. "yep i'm dating one of the anbu. a girl name tamoyo hyuuga."

"good for you for a while there i thought you were gay."

sasuke grew a tick mark at that coment. "what was that naruto."

naruto sweated a little bit. "come on it was an honest mistake you never showed any intrest in girls before."

sasuke sighed. "alright i'll let it go this time. so you off on a mission." he said spotting the pack naruto was carring.

naruto nodded. "yeah our team is getting it's first a-rank today."

sasuke's eyes widened. "did you say a-rank. but your just a genin how did you score that."

naruto cringed. "let's just say my sensei is a scary woman. she 'persuaded' jiji to give us an a-rank to test us out. so what about you."

sasuke sighed. "eleven d-ranks and two c-ranks."

"don't worry it gets better. so you unlock those fancy eyes yet."

sasuke's mood dropped. "no i haven't been put under enough stress yet."

naruto thought for a moment before saying. "well i could help you with that. but you'd have to do exactly as i say." sasuke nodded. "alright then follow me." he nodded again. the two of them walked until they reached the front gates. naruto turned to sasuke. "alright look into my eyes." naruto activatid the tsukuyomi and sent sasuke in.

**flash back one week.**

naruto was sitting in his room finishing his introduction to seduction for males. that anko had so genorisly givin him. when he heard kurama talking.** "hey naruto i got a suprise for you."**

naruto raised an eyebrow. "what is it."

**"i've upgraded the fivetenme. it now has the ability to use the tsukuyomi it allows the user to trap his opponent in a world where he controls time and space."**

naruto grinned. "kurama your the best."

kurama smiled.** "anything for you naruto-kun."**

naruto raised his eyebrow again. "did you just call me 'naruto-kun.' "

kurama blushed inside naruto's mind.** "yeah about that you see i've been meaning talk to you about that. you see naruto i really like you. i know your not gay becuase of your wife and number of girlfriends. but do you think you could give us a shot."**

naruto smiled. "ofcourse kurama-kun anything for you." in the week since they started dating they had gone on a couple of dates and could honestly say they were enjoying themselves.

**flashback end.**

naruto and sasuke were curently in the tsukuyomi while sasuke was tide to a cross. naruto held up his sword and looked at sasuke. "alright sasuke this should put you under a lot of stress." naruto stabbed the sword into sasuke multible times. sasuke screamed in pain. this torture was worse than anything he had ever gone through. he clenched his teeth to keep from screaming out. when he finally did his eyes burned. he felt chakra being pumped into them.

naruto looked at him and smirked. the two of them returned to the real world while sasuke gasped for air. naruto chuckled. "well that was fun wouldn't you agree sasuke."

sasuke glared at him before relaxing. "did it work." naruto nodded. sasuke sighed in relief. "good. atleast all that work wasn't for nothing. thanks naruto" he stood up and turned twords the street. "well i'll see you later i have a team meating in ten so i gotta get going. "

naruto nodded and sasuke left. he sat there for a few more minutes before seeing his team walking up. the team now consisted of naruto saiya kiba and kushina as she was naruto's deva path. anko stood infront of the group and said. "alright gang we're moving out today is our first a-rank mission. it should take us about eight hours to the camp. when we're done we'll rest at the town about a mile away from the camp. so let's go."

the four of them nodded and the group left. they walked down the trail leading out of konoha. while they were walking naruto was having a conversation with kushina. "so kaa-chan you said you were gonna teach me the uzumaki kenjutsu style right."

kushina smiled she never thought that she'd be able to teach him after the kyuubi atack. "of course naruto-kun we'll began your training when we get back. since you should have the week off when we return. i know i don't have to teach you fuinjutsu becuase of your eyes so i'll start you on the uzumaki bloodline."

naruto tilted his head. "we have a bloodline."

kushina giggled. "yes we do on our senju side from my tou-san we have wood relise and on the uzumaki side we have storm relise both a sub elements so i know you already have them but i want to train you in them if you'll let me. i would also like to train you in the chakra chins."

naruto grinned and looked at her. "ofcourse kaa-chan i'd like that very much." the rest of the walk was un eventfull. the team arived at the camp just after sundown naruto looked over at kushina and said. "alright kaa-chan you wait here if we get into to much trouble i'll call for you."

kushina nodded as much as she would have liked to help naruto, she knew that this was their test not hers so she let them go. the group got into position around the camp when they heard anko come on the radio. "alright on my mark." naruto made thirty clones as back up just incase. "...GO." the three of them took of into the camp and cuased panic.

naruto went through a few handsigns before saying. "** fire style: fire dragon jutsu."** a dragon erupted from naruto's mouth and burned down three tents. he saw atleast thirty bandits coming at him so he decided to have some fun. he gathered youki into his mouth before spitting it out saying. "**tailed beast ball.**" the ball was sent flying at the group of men and landed in the middle of them exploding. from the mist of the explostion he saw a figure coming out of the carnage. he looked to be about six feet tall and wore a kumo headband with a single red cloud on his left sleave.

he looked at naruto. "so this is the infamous kyuubi brat that boss keeps going on about. well i think i'll finish off and deliver you to my employer."

"and who would your employer be."

the man chuckled. "the akatsuki ofcourse they recruit missing ninja from all over the world to fight for them your free to come and go as you please. and they pay a lot better than the other villages thats for sure."

"so does that mean if i kill you they'll put a bounty on my head."

the ex kumo ninja laughed. "my comrades have already heard your here and are calling in reinforcements. which since your a junjuriki will include atleast one s-rank ninja. so what do ya say kid ya gonna run away now."

naruto shook his head. "no they'll come for me soon enough anyway might as well fight now." he said flatly. just then two figures came out of the woods a man and a woman. the man had short spiky orange hair and six studs on either side of his face, his mist striking feature though was his purple eyes with three black rings around them. the woman had blue hair with a paper flower in it. both wore black trench coats with red clouds on them. the woman was konan and the man was pain.

pain spoke. "so this is the kid that has been cuasing us so much trouble." he then turned to the kumo shinobi. "you leave us." the man nodded and left. "alright kyuubi come quietly and we won't hurt your friends. we will even call off the men they are fighting. face it you can not beat a god."

naruto just yawned. "you done yet i gotta go."

konan looked at him trying to keep her cool. "listen to reason your death will help us on the road to peace." naruto chuckled and got into his fightning stance. konan sighed. "well i guess we have your answer." her and pain got into their stances before charging. pain sent a punch at naruto's stomach.

he dodged but heard pain say. "**almighty push."** naruto was sent flying back,

when he got up he wiped some of the blood off of his mouth. he chuckled. "so thats how you wanna play. " he ran at pain and sent a punch to his face. pain moved his head to the side to dodge but naruto simply said. "**almighty push**." and sent him flying into a bolder. naruto then pushed chakra into his feet and when he was at point blank range said. "**tailed beast ball.**" and luanched a blast the size of his head dead center at pains chest.

pain laid on the ground taking heavy breaths. naruto walked up to him and leaned over his face. "hey whoever is controlling this deva path. i'm tellin you right now you can't kill me. and i'll be taking your blue hair freind as a pow." naruto then stabbed the man in the head with a chakra laced kunai before cutting his head off and turned to konan, who held up a hand sign but before she could do the jutsu naruto rushed over and slapped a chakra restriction seal on her.

he then picked her up and knocked her out before placing her on his shoulder. he then walked over to where he sensed his group was. they were curently sitting around a fire eating some of the food that had been in the camp. he walked up and asked. "so you guys ready to move out." everyone nodded before grabbing their bags.

the group ran nonstop twords konoha not stoping since they had konan with them. it took about nine hours to get to the gates they flashed their id's and walked twords the hokage tower. when they got there they found hiruzen still at his desk doing paper work. he looked up to see team seven walking in while naruto was carying..._a woman_.

hiruzen cleared his throat and asked. "naruto-kun who is that."

naruto looked at konan. "this is a member of the akatuki she atacked us at the bandit camp so i brought her back here."

he nodded. "okay anko take this girl to ibiki while everyone else you can go home." everyone nodded before leaving. with anko now carrying konan, while being escorted by three anbu members.

naruto walked down the street to his house with kushina in tow. they walked up and saw a note on the door. '_dear naruto me and the girls went out shopping be back later. love naruko.' _naruto smiled at the fact that the girls were gettin along so well. him and kushina went inside and left to their seperate rooms.

naruto decided that since noone was home he'd call out kurama to hang out. kurama came out and sat by naruto on the bed. "so naruto-kun what do you wanna talk about."

naruto smiled before saying. "nothin but i've bee busy and have missed my kurama-kun. we haven't even told the girls yet."

kurama took up a thinking pose and said. "huh your right. so how about we tell them today. when the other girls get back, just call the ones that don't live here." he then leaned in close to naruto and said. "but for now your all mine."

**YAOI LEMON ALERT ALL THOSE OFFENDED SHOULD TAKE COVER BEHIND THE NEXT BOLD LINE.**

kurama crashed his lips into naruto's while the two of them swirled their tounges in eachothers mouths. naruto pushed kurama on to the bed and began rubbing his cock through his pants. kurama groaned while naruto giggled and said. "so who's all who's. hmm kurama-kun." kurama squirmed under naruto's grip. but soon saw an opening he flipped naruto over on the bed and began fondling him. naruto found the sensation diffrent from when a girl did it. but it still felt good slightly calming for some reason.

kurama decided that was enough fondleing and decided to have a taste of naruto. he lowerd himself down and yanked naruto's shorts down to expose his hardend member. he licked his lips before engulfing him fully. he began to bob his head up and down while swirling his tounge. being a male he knew all of naruto's weak spots. so while he distracted naruto with his mouth, he shoved one of his fingers into naruto's ass. this cuased the desired reaction of naruto yelping and pushing himself deeper into kurama's mouth. kurama continued to poke around until he found the spot he was looking for.

kurama knew he had hit the spot becuase naruto's moan turned into a growl. naruto felt himself tense up. he wanted to warn kurama but was in to much plesure to speak. so instead he simply let loose completly in his mouth. kurama swallowed all of it before saying. "mmm tasty." he then climbed onto the bed and bent over on all fours. shaking his ass at naruto. "now i belive there is somthing your going to do now."

naruto smiled. "okay but close your eyes first." kurama raised an eyebrow but complied. he felt naruto move behind him. he got ready for naruto to enter him, but jumped slitly when he felt somthin wet and nimbled touch his asshole instead. he opened his eyes to see that naruto was licking his ass. naruto looked up. "oh so you noticed. well i didn't want it to hurt going in so i thought since you did some self lubeing so would i." kurama smiled. thinking he had the most consiterat boyfriend.

when naruto finished the lubeing process he sat on his knees, and placed his dick at the entrance of kurama's ass. he smiled at kurama. "okay on three. one two." he burried himself to the hilt in kurama's ass. "three." he continued pumping slowly umtil he got in a good rythem. he then beagan going faster before leaning over kurama and grabbing his dick. he moved his hips and hand in a nice rythem. naruto then flipped kurama over on his back. so that he could lock their lips. both boys felt their orgasms nearing.

kurama screamed. "NARUTO." as he sprayed his seed allover both of their stomachs.

feeling kurama tighten up around him so much sent naruto over the edge. "KUUURAMAAA." he growled out as he shot everything he had left into him. naruto collapsed on top of kurama panting. "you do realise we'll have to clean this up eventually right."

kurama chuckled. "yeah."

**yaoi lemon over you can come back now.**

* * *

**alright thats the first yaoi lemon. there are no jokes today. to whoever keeps impersanating me it was funny the first two times but dont troul into my other stories and i am gonna make myself perfactly clear FAMILY OUT OF OUR BUISNESS. and you called me scared your hiding behind my penname punk**


	12. Chapter 11

naruto and kurama got up and cleaned themselves off. kurama sent a messanger fox to tenten anko and saiya to come to the house. they waited until they heard the front door open and close before going down stairs. when they got there they saw all the girls sitting in the living room waiting for them. anko spoke up. "naruto-kun whats this about."

naruto smiled and grabbed kurama's hand. "me and kurama-kun wanted to tell you guys we're dating."

saiya anko and tenten were floored. while kurotsuchi kushina kunai and naruko just smiled. naruko spoke. "those of us who live here know. we came in during the middle of your little session upstairs." both boys became as red as kurama's hair.

there was a knock at the door naruto went to answer and came back he stated. "anko-chan saiya-chan. kaa-chan. we gotta go ge kiba we have a mission."

the three women nodded and followed naruto. before they left kunai wrapped her arms around naruto's neck. "i have a suprise for you when you get back." naruto blushed and nodded before leaving.

when the five man squad arrived at the hokage tower naruto asked. "so jiji whats the mission."

hiruzen sighed. "it's a c-rank escort mission. but something doesn't sit right with me so i'm going to send in your team as it's the only genin team i trust to get this job done." naruto nodded and hiruzen continued. "you will be escorting the bridge builder tanzuna back to the land of waves. the reason i bring you in is becuase there have been uncomfirmed sightings of zabuza momochi in the area." hiruzen reached under his desk and pulled out three books. "seeing as how you guys will no longer do d-ranks i am going to give you each the latest version of the bingo book. which has information on any ninja with bounty on there head."

he handed each of them there books and said. "now i'd like you to first look at page 337." the team flipped through the book and were shocked at what they saw. the entry said.

**name: naruto uzumaki.**

**alias: the gold fox of konoha.**

**class: sss**

**wanted by: the akastuki. for killing pain and kidnapping konan 'the paper angel'**

**bounty: alive 5,000,000,000. dead. 500,000,000.**

**warning: if you come across him alone and you are below kage level then bend over tuck your head between your legs and kiss your ass goodbye.**

naruto chuckled at his name and warning. hiruzen cleared his throat and got their attention. "naruto i hope you know that there are only two people with that ranking in history. and there both in this room with you being one."

naruto raised an eyebrow. "are you the other jiji."

hiruzen shook his head. "she's standing behind you."

naruto looked behind him. "kaa-chan." kushina gave a smirk and a nod.

hiruzen brought their atention back to him. "now bring in the client." an old man with a thick grey beard came in. when he saw the small scars on kiba and naruto, aswell as the hardened stair of the three women he nodded. this team looked to be more then capable of the task at hand. "you will leave emidietly." everyone nodded and left.

outside the team gathered at the gates and began it's walk twords wave. while walking naruto noticed that there was a puddle in the road even though it hadn't rained it about six weeks. half an hour later they were atacked by two men who called themselves the demon brothers. naruto beat them easily and kneeled down infront of them. "so anyone wanna tell me why your atacking our client." both men were silent. naruto sighed and actavated the fiveteme. "**tsukoyomi.**" screams were heard froom the two men before they dropped unconsious. naruto turned to his group and smiled. " aperrantly these two gentlemen work for zabuza. they were sent ahead of him while he stayed in wave to ambush us should they fail."

* * *

**sorry for the short chap but i have some stuff im working on for the next chap. this one is mostly for naruto and kurama coming out. and to the punk bitch who keeps impersinating me you can't hurt my feelings becuase there all gone. and in the imortal words of 2pac. "haters give me a reason to be the last motherfucka breathin."**


	13. Chapter 12

the group walked down the road twords wave when they came to a small town. saiya spoke up. "we should stop here for the night i have some stuff to take care of before we hit wave country." anko kiba and naruto nodded while heading for the in with tanzuna in tow. when they checked in and moved the bags to their room saiya had naruto come with her. when the were alone she told naruto. "listen naruto-kun i am going to give you the next path but first we have to do something. we have to go to the next town over. it's controled by a man named raiga he has something we need. and before you say anything what we need belongs to your next path. this man murdered her and took it so are you ready." naruto nodded and the two walked out of the inn.

they moved silenly twords the next town. when they arrived they went off of what saiya knew about the man. they walkd for a couple of hours before spotting him at a small bar on the outskirts of town. saiya looked at naruto. "alright naruto-kun go get the swords he has on his back. if he has backup i'll take care of them." naruto nodded and tooke off into the bar.

when he entered he walked up to the man and tapped him on the shoulder. when he turned around naruto smiled at him and asked as nice as possible. "excuase me sir i belive you have some swords that belong to a friend of mine. could you give them to me so that i can return them to her."

raiga waved him off. "please kid i took these off a corpse. they belong to me."

naruto recognized the swords as those of ameyuri ringo of the seven swordsmen of the mist. so thinkin of an excuase naruto said. "i assure you ringo-chan is very much alive. so if you don't mind handing them over. raiga took the swords off of his back. for a second naruto thought he was gonna hand them over. that is until he swung at him. naruto backfliped and luanced a crystal kunai at him. raiga dodged until the kunai shatered and sent shards into his arm and leg. naruto decided to test out his ice relise by sending it up through the floor and capturing raiga's left leg. raiga tried to send lightning into the blades and shatter the ice but couldn't.

naruto used his ice to cover everything except raiga's hands. he walked up and grabbed the swords. as he walked away raiga's heart began to walked outside to see saiya was waiting for him. when she saw the swords she smiled and motioned for them to leave.

when they arived at the hotel they walked into naruto's room. naruto looked on his bed and saw a girl wearing a battle kamono whith long red hair tied in two odd pigtails. naruto pointed at her and looked at saiya. "who dat."

"that is ameyuri ringo one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, aswell as your preta path. so go ahead and wake her up."

naruto nodded and walked over and looked into ameyuri's eyes to wake her up. when she woke up she looked at him and blinked. "who are you."

saiya interupted."i can explain that. this is naruto uzumaki the man i told you about. i'm going to explain why i chose you. you see naruto needs a new kenjutsu teacher to work with the wepons i'm gonna give him. i made you the petra path becuase it gives you the ability to absoarb chakra. which means that you will be able to use more atacks. go ahead and touch naruto's arm and start pulling chakra from it." ameyuri nodded and grabbed naruto's arm.

she began to absoarb chakra she looked down and saw that her breast were growing. she looked at saiya and asked. "why are they doing that."

saiya giggled. "i forgot to mention when the female body has a sudden increas in it's chakra reserves the breast grow to help store it while your body adjust. don't worry though the change is permanent. and after you reache around f-cup your body will have developed a reflex to automaticly adjuast. when you got here you were at a chunin level reserves. i'll tell you when to stop." saiya waited until she saw that ameyuri ws atleast a dd-cup she said. "stop. okay your now at a mid anbu level in terms of chakra. now naruto i belive you have something for her."

ameyuri looked at him and raised an eyebrow. naruto pulled something out from behind his back and handed it to her. "happy rebirth day."

she unwraped the item and was stunned when she saw her kiba blades. she looked at naruto and gave him a big smile revealing her shark like teeth. "thanks naruto-kun i've been wanting these back for some time now."

naruto smiled. "no problem ameyuri-chan."

ameyuri looked at him confuse. "don't my teeth scare you."

naruto couldn't help but luagh. "one of my girlfriends is the shinigami and my boyfriend is a fox demon there's not much that can scare me. plus i think they look cute on you."

ameyuri blushed slightly. no guy had ever called her cute. scary was normaly the word they used to describe her. but never cute. "so naruto-kun do you wanna go start our training." naruto nodded and the two of them took off. saiya decided to take this time to have some personal time. which was reading romance novels and going to the local spa.

naruto and ameyuri were outside training in kenjutsu. naruto was learning katas while ameyuri was retraining in the ones she already knew. naruto had unsealed his kodachi that he had asked tenten to custom make for him a few weeks ago. he could now use the same techniques that ameyuri did by copying her movements as she went through the motions slowly to shake off the ring rust. it was nice to have a new teacher. any time he got a new teacher he always learned so much. right now he was learning the lightning fang which allowed him to focus lightning chakra into his swords and fire them at the oponent.

the two returned to the inn a few hours latter just in time to meet everyone for dinner. when they entered kushina already knew who ameyuri was but anko kiba and tanzuna were in the dark. naruto introduced her as a freind who had been out of the village on buisness and got permission to join them. everyone accepted the answer. it wasn't uncommon to have last minute troops join in when they were close by.

after dinner everyone turned in for the night. kiba bunked with tanzuna. ameyuri with kushina. saiya by herself and naruto with anko.

naruto and anko were getting ready for bed when they heard a knock at the door. naruto called out. "who is it."

"saiya." the response was a come in. when she entered she was in a snow white nightgown. anko asked what she wanted the answer was. "simple i was thinking we could have a threesome. i know you've slept with him and so have i so how bout it."

anko smiled. "i'm in if naruto-kun is." they both looked at naruto and smiled seductivly.

naruto smiled and said. "i'm in." and so both women got undressed while naruto removed his boxers.

**LEMON ALERT**

naruto looked at them and asked "so how are we gonna do this."

anko decided to take charge. "well i say i take you in doggy style while i eat out saiya-chan here. what do you guys think." both teens nodded. saiya laid down on the front of the bed while anko got on all fours infront of her. she scooted saiya closer and put her legs over her shoulders. she then turned to naruto and nodded for him to begin.

naruto climbed onto the bed and positioned himself behind anko. he thrust all the way in. this cuase anko to yelp she adjusted before begining her assalt on saiya's pussy. she licked slow at first while trying to get in a rythem with naruto. once she did she inserted a finger while she licked. the pleasure she recived from naruto cuased her to moan into saiya giving saiya even more pleasure. "we should do this more often." said saiya through panted breaths. naruto chuckled and nodded. naruto began to move faster as did anko.

she decided to see just how much saiya could take. she removed her finger and balled her hand. she then drove it into saiya's pussy. saiya yelled in pleasure and thanked her sister kami for privacy seals. anko began to move her hand rapidly as she licked and bit at saiya's clit. naruto was doing his best to keep up with anko. naruto felt the familier sensation of anko getting close. saiya panted out. "guys.. i'm about to.. cum."

the three of them reached their limet and simotaniously yelled out before exploding. saiya relised her jucies into anko's mouth who gratfully accepted. anko sent burst that engulfed naruto's cock. and naruto let loose the biggest blast he had ever shot deep inside of anko. before he could pull out saiya said. "wait naruto-kun let me get under there so i can return the favor to anko-chan." naruto nodded while saiya crawled underneeth anko before naruto lowered her onto saiya's face. he then pulled out while saiya began to lap the cum out of anko's still sensitive pussy. it didn't take long for anko to cum sending the last of naruto's seed aswell as her own juices into saiya's mouth. the tree of them fell asleep with anko and saiya in a 69 and naruto laying on the side.

**lemon end.**

* * *

**alright new poll up should i make haku a boy girl or futa need answer by next chap. to makurayami deidara's wasn't planned but i can do a one-shot later. to the imposter if you don't like it why read it. and to everyone who has been suportive thanks. i know i'm not the best author but i'm glad you like it. i have finals coming up so it might be a week or two before the next update**


	14. tie

**first off i wanna say thank you to everyone who reads my stories i know i don't say this enough but you guys are the reason i do this in the first place so thanks for sticken with me i ain't the best far from it but i apriciate the support.**

* * *

**second i need someone to break the tie i'm almost done with the next chap but i need a tiebreaker to finish it**


	15. Chapter 13

the next morning naruto woke up before anko and saiya and decided to take a shower. he was in there for about ten minutes before walking out in nothing but a towel. thinking that anko and saiya were still asleep he walked over to his bag and grabbed a change of clothes and began to get dressed.

anko and saiya woke up and looked down at the end of the bed just in time to see naruto drop his towel. anko giggled and said. "i wouldn't mind waking up to that in the morning."

"as long as you take turns anko." saiya stated with a playfull grin on her face.

naruto chuckled. "alright you two get dressed we have to get going. i'll go wake up ameyuri-chan and kaa-chan up. it sounds like kiba and tanzuna are already up. i'll meet you in the lobby." naruto walked out of the room and went down the hall to kushina and ameyuri's room. he knocked on the door. when he didn't hear an answer he knocked again. this time there was a come in. when he walked in he saw ameyuri on the couch in he normal battle kimono reading a fashion magazine. he looked around the room and asked. "where's kaa-chan."

ameyuri looked up from her magazine and said. "shower. so what's our plan."

"well we go into wave country deliver the client and wait for him to finish the bridge. we might run into your buddy zabuza though."

ameyuri grinned. "where gonna see zabu-chan. that's good. trust me if i'm with you he won't be a problem. so when do we leave."

"one hour make sure to tell kaa-chan."

ameyuri nodded when he left. an hour later the group was walking down the dirt road twoards the boarder of fire country. when they made it there tanzuna informed them that they would have to take a boat from the boarder to wave then walk a couple of miles to his house.

it took three hours for the team to arive in wave country. they walked down the wooded path twoards tanzuna's house when naruto heard a whistleing sound. he recognized the sound and yelled. "everybody down." after everybody dropped they saw a giant guilitine sword embed itself in a tree infront of them. a large man stood on top of it.

ameyuri smiled. "zabu-chan is that you." zabuza looked down from his sword and looked like he had seen a ghost there was only one girl he knew with red hair and shark like teeth and only one person dared called him _zabu-chan _and lived to tell about it.

"ameyuri-neechan is that really you." ameyuri nodded. zabuza jumped down and hugged her. "how i was there when they buried you."

ameyuri pointed to naruto and said. "naruto-kun here brought me back with his doujutsu. he gave me my second chance at life."

zabuza turned to naruto and gave him a bone crushing hug. "thank you for bringing neechan back i've missed her since she died."

naruto smiled. "it's cool but the best... way you could... thank me... is by... not crushing me... to death."

zabuza relised him and rubbed the back of his head. "sorry forgot your still a kid. so what are you guys doing here." they told him about the mission to protect the bridge builder. zabuza agreed to help kill gato as long as he could send his bounty to the rebel forces fighting agains yagura in the bloodline wars. the group agreed. anko sent kiba and saiya to the house with tazuna while she ameyuri kushina naruto zabuza and his partner haku who had come out of the trees took off to gato's compound.

it took about an hour to get there. when they arived at the compound haku incased the entire area in ice mirors so she could gather up any stragalers. the group jumped into action. naruto took out most of the bandits while the more expirience shinobi took out some c-rank missing ninja. things were going well until they met a man from kiri. that man was none other than utakata the jinjuriki of the rokubi saiken.

when naruto recognized he smiled. "so utakata i see your doing well. l am naruto the jinjuriki of the kyuubi aka kurama. would you mind moving aside so we can kill him." utakata nodded remembering that mei had asigned him to watch out for zabuza while they were out so might as well let him kill that basterd gato. when they arived in the room they saw gato hiding under his desk with kunai in hand. naruto luaghed seeing him cower after what he did to this country. he cut off his head and tossed it to zabuza who sealed it in the scroll he was gonna seal tanzuna's head into.

naruto had some clones round up gato's possesions. when he was done he walked up to utakata and asked. "utakata would you mind showing me your seal." he nodded and droped his right sleeve revealing the seal on his shoulder. naruto placed his hand on the seal and both of them went into a trance like state.

**inside the seal**.

naruto utakata and kurama all looked around to see that they were in a cave. the three of them spotted a man with long white hair in a blue kimono playing a flute. kurama yelled out. "yo saiken over here."

saiken looked up from his flute and saw his container aswell as kurama and another male standing a short distance from him. he walked over to the three and asked. "kurama to what do i owe the plesure."

"saiken this is my container naruto he is my canidate for king of the damned. so we need your vote what will it take."

saiken thought wanting to be more civilized then the other bijuu. "can you play an instrument."

naruto nodded. "i play the violin and the guitar."

saiken nodded. "then play me a classic song if i find it satisfactory then i shall give you my vote." naruto nodded and pulled his violin out of his seal on his arm. he then began to play his best classic piece phathoms. when he finished saiken clapped. "that was excelent. i thought the art of music was lost on you shinobi you give me hope for the future. hold out your hand." naruto did as he was told and saiken grabbed it relinquishing one of his tails. "i see you have three now. once you have the five you require us bijuu will be freed so that we can reform our dominan over the demon world. so for now goodbye." naruto nodded and they left the seal.

**back outside**.

naruto exited the seal and thanked utakata. zabuza then placed a hand on his shoulder. when he turned around zabuza asked. "naruto i have a favor to ask. now that we have the funds we needed we must return to kiri. however i would like to leave haku in your care as it is to dangerous for a bloodline user there right now,"

naruto smiled. "sure she'll be safe in konoha until you return." zabuza nodded and thanked naruto. he and utakata then left for home.

one week later the bridge was finished and the team left home with haku in tow, it took a little while for them to reach konoha but not as long as when they had a civilian with them. when they reached the gates they flashed their papers and went straight to the hokage tower.

when they arived they gave their mission report and hiruzen made an anouncement. "good job team anko now you will be staying in the village becuase in one month we will be holding the chunin exams and nominated all three of you to take them. now go home and train for now."

the team nodded and left to prepare for the exams. each decided to train on their own. but still meet up on weekends to keep in touch over the month.

* * *

**im gonna skip the first part of the exams since we all know how that ends**


	16. Chapter 14

naruto saiya and kiba were standing outside the forest of death. they were about to enter the forest of death for the beging of the second exam. naruto grabbed the earth scroll from the chunin behind the curtain. they stood at the entrance of gate 38 before they heard anko yell out. "GO." the teams took of into the forest.

naruto called his team to a halt. he placed a hand on a nearby tree and focused his mokuton chakra into it. after a minute he looked at his team and said. "there is a team about a quarter mile north of us. there from iwa we should be able to catch up to them in a few minutes." saiya and kiba nodded thinking they would ask more about his new trick after they had the scroll. they hopped on the trees suronding the genin team. naruto concentrated chakra into his hands. he spoke into his microphone. "go." he shot chakra chains out of his sleeves and wraped them around two of the genin while saiya and kiba subdued the other. they then walked over and tied up the other two so naruto could have a rest.

kiba walked up to naruto and asked. "yo man how did you do that."

naruto chuckled. "it's a uzumaki geki genki. it's called the chakra chains." kiba nodded accepting the answer. the group took the scroll and left the iwa team unconsious and tied down. naruto sensed sasuke's chakra and sensed it was fading. he charged the location and saw sasuke and hinata unconsious with a heavaly battered shino watching after them. naruto walked up to shino and asked. "shino what the hell happened here."

shino was shaking which was a sign something very bad had happened. he looked at naruto and said. "we were atacked by orochimaru he gave sasuke some kind of curse mark and left saying 'tell the little fox if he can break this mark we'll be ready to fight.' i don't know what it means."

naruto looked with intrest at him. what was orochimaru planing. naruto looked at his team and said. "saiya heal hinata and shino. kiba keep watch incase someone comes by." both nodded and got to work. naruto went to look at sasuke's mark. he activated his fivetenme and examened it. he took out some sealing paper and began to draw a counter seal. he then placed it over the curse mark and did a few hand seals before saying. "heaven seal relise." he then turned to shino and asked. "did orochimaru do anything else."

shino nodded. "he gave us the scroll we needed and said that he needed the uchiha in the finals."

naruto nodded. "if you have your scroll our team will cary you to the tower to make things easier." shino nodded as kiba picked him up. saiya grabbed hinata and naruto took sasuke. the group arived at the tower in fifteen minutes. when they arived shino's team was taken to be examined by the medics.

four days later the last of the teams filled in what suprised everyone the most was when they saw sakura haruno there. ino looked at her in disbalief especialy that she was wearing a konoha headband. "sakura what are you doing here you didn't even pass the genin exams and noone saw you at the first part of the chunin exams."

sakura smirked. "kaa-san got me a tutor and then let me skip the first two exams since i didn't have a team. oh and the best part is in the perliminaries i'll be fighting you. and by the looks of it your pretty worn out."

ino was pissed once again that pink bitch would get her way. naruto pulled ino aside and said. "don't worry ino-chan i have a plan. remember that seal i placed on you right before team placement." ino nodded with a slight blush remembering the procces. "well i think it's time to relise it. it will give you a chakra boost and since it's been about six months you'll probably hit high jonin." ino nodded and lifted her shirt slightly so that naruto could see the seal he did a couple of handseals and said. "chakra seal relise." the seal glowed silver and then faded from her body. naruto looked at her. her chakra was now at low ANBU levels. "good your at low ANBU levels. did you studie the fire scroll i gave you." ino nodded. "good then kick her ass." he gave her a good luck kiss then went to join his team.

after a quick introduction from the hokage and the proctor ino and sakura were called down to the match the procter didn't have to ask if these two were ready to kill eachother. he was actually rooting for ino as he had been the tutor for sakura. and from what he had expirianced she was a real brat. he called for the match to start. sakura smirked and made a bird sign. "**earth style rising earth spears."**

ino jumped back to avoid the spikes that were comeing after her. she went through her hand seals and said. "**fire style great fireball jutsu."** sakura shot up a earth dome to protect herself but the fire was to hot and turned the dome to glass. ino then snaped one of the earth spear tips off and used it to smash the dome to pieces. sakura fell to the ground with cuts all over her.

hayate cuaghed. "the winner ino yamanaka." when she arived at the viewing platform she was hugged by naruto.

"good work ino-chan. you were great."

ino blushed and hugged him back. "thank you naruto-kun it was thanks to your help that i made it this far." the two of them sat back as hayate anounced that the next match would be saiya vs dosu. saiya grinned it wasn't often she got to play. normaly she just sat back since she knew she could beat any shinobi giving naruto and kiba the expiriance they needed.

hayate looked at the two before yelling. "begin." the two jumped back before dosu ran twords saiya. she saw what he was doing by looking at the holes in his guantlent. she looked at him her eyes glowed slightly. dosu saw visions of his own death flash before him. having his skin ripped from his body. being boiled alive in melted iron. finaly being slowly impaled in the middle of a field with others like him screaming from the same pain. he let out one ear shattering scream before dropping uncouncious in the middle of the arena.

kurama showed naruto what saiya was showing dosu. naruto decided then and there he would never EVER piss saiya off in fear of what she would do. he then heard hayate call him and deske miyo a kiri genin that was sent to show that even if they were in the midle of a civil war they could still produce powerfull genin. when hayate yelled begin. deske pulled out his nuibari and dropped into a stance used by his sensei kushimaru kuriarare. naruto saw this and pulled out two kiba blades that ameyuri had asked saiya to special make for him so she could teach him her kenjutsu style. he dropped into his stance and a suprised deske asked. "who tuaght you that style if i may ask."

naruto chuckled. "my good friend ameyuri ringo. by the way you use that stance i can see that kushimaru tuaght you well before leaving this world of ours." deske smiled and nodded. the two of them decided to save the rest of their conversation for later. both boys charged begining a fierce kenjutsu fight.

deske began to back up as he shot a steel like thread out the top of the nuibari. he then said. "**kenjutsu: earth spider sewing**."

naruto jumped into the air to avoid the thread. he crossed his blades and yelled. "**lightning style: lightning fang.**" two bolts to large for deske to dodge shot out of the blades. he coated himself in chakra in order to cushion the blow but it did little good. the lightning was just enough to disolve his chakra shield before hitting him against the wall knocking him out. naruto was declared the winner before he picked up deske and carried him off into the stands to be treated.

(**the rest of the fights were the same as canon until...)**

"kiba inuzuka karin uzumaki come down." naruto was a little suprised to hear the name uzumaki but hid it deciding to talk to her about it later. both kiba and karin jumped down to the arena floor. from what she could read thanks to her sensor abilities kiba had atleast jonin level chakra reserves but after watching his other two team mates she wasn't to suprised. the procter looked at the two before shouting. "BEGIN."

the two of them jumped back before looking at eachother. kiba crouched down using the all fours jutsu. he then had akamaru jump on his back. he then said. "**man beast clone."** akamaru changed into a perfect copy of kiba. the jonin from the inuzuka who were absurving were impressed. then they heard. "**fire style: fang over fang.**" two vortexes made of flames barreled twords karin. cuasing the inuzuka members mouths to drop they never thought of adding an element to the fang over fang technique.

she jumped out of the way before making a tiger sign. "**water style: gunshot."** a small water bullet about three inches wide shot from her mouth hitting one of the spirals. she wasn't capable however hitting the second one and it struck her in the torso cuasing the front of her shirt to burn off. luckly for her she had found a flame retardent matirial while traveling through fire country on the way to the exams. she jumped up going through hand signs. "**water style: wild water wave." **a large jet of water shot from her mouth hitting kiba.

kiba got up a little wobaly before flashing through his hand signs. **"fire style: fire ball jutsu."** the ball was atleast ten feet wide. karin knew she couldn't dodge so she sent out another wild water wave to try and combat the fire ball. the two techniques collided and now it was down to who could keep their jutsu going longer. luckly for karin being a sensor gave her extremely good chakra control meaning she could keep her technique up for a while. after about two minutes kiba's fireball began to fade. karin began to pump more chakra into the water stream until it completly over wealmed the fire sending kiba flying back into the wall. karin kept the technique up until she could see that kiba was unconcious.

when she cancled it kiba fell to the ground and the procter called the match. "winner karin uzumaki. thats it for the preliminaries. we will meet again in one month for the finals. until then you are free to train as you like make sure you learn some knew techniques seeing as you had to show some of your hand today. good luck and we'll see you in a month."

after the perliminaries naruto headed to the hospital where they took karin for some minor chakra exhuaston. he knocked on the door of her room when he got permission to enter he walked in carrying a bundle of flowers. karin raised an eyebrow. "can i help you."

naruto chuckled. "can't i come to see how my couisan is doing." karins eyes widened. "what didn't my name give it away. naruto _uzumaki_. to tell you the truth i was as suprised as you. then i looked trough some old records and found that you were born only a few months before me. so what were you doing in kusa."

karin sighed "can you keep a secret." naruto nodded activateing a privacy seal. "i'm working for orochimaru. he ask that you not interfere until he is ready to meat you as there are ceartan things he is attending to."

naruto nodded. "aslong as noone dies unneceserialy." karin nodded promising him that much. naruto smiled and layed the flowers down on her lap. the two of them talked for a while. naruto talked about his adventures while karin talked about her time under orochimaru. they decided that once she was out of the hospital they would go on a date but for now he had to get home.

when he arived he saw the girls were sitting in the living room painting their nails and gossiping. naruto sighed. "i really need more guy friends." the girls looked at him before they glomped onto him saying how they missed him since he had been gone. "well your gonna have to miss me a bit longer. i'm headed to taki to talk with the nanabi jinjuriki so i'll be gone for a while. but i'll be back in plenty of time for the finals." everyone nodded sighing he had just gotten done being gone for five days and now would be leaving again.

kunai pouted and looked up from his chest. "fine but first you have to give kunai her turn i've been waiting four months." naruto smiled and nodded scooping her up bridal style before taking her to the bedroom.

**A STATE OF LEMON HAS BEEN PUT INTO EFECT ALL THOSE UNDER AGE PLEAS EVAC TO THE NEXT BOLD LINE.**

naruto laid kunai down on the bed before kissing her. while he did this he reached his hand under her shirt and began massaging her breast while his other found it's way into her pants gently stroking her cloth coverd pussy. kunai moaned into the kiss as her hand began to trail down to naruto's dick rubbing it through his pants. kunai broke the kiss panting before asking. "naruto-kun could we do something a little more hard core then regular sex. i'm a virgan so i want my first time to be memorable." naruto nodded sitting up makeing a familiar hand sign. suddenly two more naruto's stood next to the original.

"i think i have an idea kunai-chan." she smiled before getting down on all fours. the original naruto layed under her while one clone positioned himself behind her and the other in front. kunai began to suck off the first clone. which to the other two was a signall to go ahead. so both of them slammed their cocks into her, burrying themselves to the hilt. kunai screamed out in pleasure. once she adjusted to the feeling she went back to sucking off the clone. all three began to pump faster and faster.

kunai began to pant heavaly as she hummed on the clones member aproaching her climax. she pulled her head off of him to say. "naruto-kun i'm about to cum. " and with that she put her mouth back on the clone. underneath her naruto hear her warning and began to suck on one of her nipples while he pinched the other. he moved his other hand down and began to roll her clit between his thumb and forefinger. this sent her over the edge cuasing her to scream in orgasm with one naruto still in her mouth. her as clamped on the other cuasing both to shoot their seed into her dispeling themselves.

naruto retrieved the memories from the two cuasing him to shout. "kunai-chan i'm cumming." before spilling his load strait into her womb.

**THE STATE OF LEMON HAS ENDED YOU ARE FREE TO RE ENTER THE STORIE.**

after haveing his time with kunai naruto got dressed and headed downstairs. after saying goodbye to the girls he and kurama took off twords taki to talk with nanabi.

* * *

**well thats fourteen. i have a question for you guys that i capitalize cuase if it is i'll start doin it next chapter.**

**and to the imposter to me you seem like the real homo since your always talkin bout cocks in your ass**


	17. Chapter 15

Naruto and Kurama walked down the road that lead them to Taki. They had been traveling for a day before they reached Taki's boarder. Thanks to the fact that they were both bijuu it didn't take as long as it normally would. When they reached the gates they showed their id's and walked inside. Naruto pulled a shinobi 101 and started his recon at the bar. He and Kurama took their seats in the middle so that they were surounded by people who could answer if they overheard. Naruto order his drink and asked. "Hey mr bartender do you know a girl named Fu."

The man shook his head but the kounochi next to him looked at him. "That would be me what can I do for you."

Naruto gave her a smile. "I need to talk to your little green friend." He said inching twords her stomach. "You see she's friends with my budy Kurama here." pointing his thumb at Kurama.

Fu heard a voice in her head explaining that he was telling the truth. Fu nodded. "Alright lets go back to my place and she'll meet us there." Naruto nodded as the three of them left twords her house. When they arived they were suprised to see that Fu lived in a tree. When they got into the small house she had built at the top she turned to Naruto and asked. "So how does this work." Naruto explained that he only needed to see her seal and he could get in. Fu nodded and turned around dropping the back of her halter top to reveal the seal. Naruto placed a hand on the seal and the three of them entered the seal.

When they arived they saw a grassy plain with a small cottage in the center. They walked twords the place and rang the door bell. A minute later a woman matching the picture Kurama showed him apeared at the door only instead of a green dress she wore a small bikini that left little to the imagination. Naruto had a slight nosebleed before the woman spoke. "Hello how may I help you."

Naruto regained his composer. "Hello ma'm my name is Naruto Uzumaki I am Kurama's choice for king of the damned."

Nanabi raised an eyebrow before looking at Kurama acusingly. "Well if you want my vote there is something that I want. You see i've been stuck in here for thirteen years and theres only so much my fingers can do. So do think you can satisfie me." She said putting her fingers under his chin. Naruto nodded dumbly. "Good you two can wait at the pool until we're done."

Kurama nodded as if this was normal, while Fu nodded with a huge blush on her face. Nanabi lead Naruto inside and the two locked the door. She then lead him to the bedroom before slipping out of her bikini while naruto slid down his pants and took off his shirt.

**LEMON INCOMING RETURN FIRE FROM BEHIND THE NEXT BOLD LINE.**

Naruto captured Nanabi's lips before she could registure it. When she did she returned the kiss full force. Naruto began to let his hands roam her body while still battleing her tung with his own. Naruto pulled his head away from her cuasing her to pout before he latched his mouth onto her neck planting light kisses cuasing her to moan. He kept it up for a couple of minutes before moving down to her collor bone he sucked on it leaving a small mark before making his way down to her breast. He circled her breast with his tounge brushing her nipple but intintinaly not latching on. Nanabi moaned then bit her lip. "Come on Naruto-kun please stop teasing me and suck my breast."

Naruto chuckled. "Since you asked nicely." He latched onto her left nipple and sucked for all he was worth. He reached behind her and began to kneed her ass. Nanabi began to moan louder as she reached down and stroked his member before looking down at him. "Naruto no more foreplay it's been to long I want you to stick it in." Naruto nodded before positioning himself directly infront of her. Nanabi excpected him to go slow but yelp slitly when he shoved himself all the way inside her. She soon began bucking her hips back twords him whil he pumped into her.

Nanabi began to pant as Naruto moved faster and faster. "Naruto-kun i'm about to cum." Hearing that Naruto spead up when he felt her wall begin to clamp down on him he pressed his hand up against her stomach just above her waste line. She screamed in pleasure before she erupted allover him.

This cuased Naruto to grunt. "I'm cumming." He shot his load that he had been storing over the week directly into her womb.

**LEMON OVER CEASE FIRE.**

The two of them layed their for a few moments before Nanabi turned twords Naruto. She unhenged one of her tails and touched it to Naruto's hand before it disapered and he grew another one. "So you got four now do you. Do you know who your going after next." Naruto shook his head. "Well Nibi's been stuck for the past twenty-seven years I think she's a little more agreable then me." Winking at him. Naruto turned beat red. Before nodding.

Naruto and Kurama said goodbye to Nanabi before leaving Fu's mindscape, who by the way was still tamato red since her and Kurama could here everything Naruto and Nanabi were doing. When they arived in the real world Fu shuffled a bit before asking. "Naruto do you think you could take me with you back to Konoha." Naruto raised an eyebrow as she continued. "You see i'm not liked here i'm treated like crap and the only way I can earn money is to take the suicide missions the council gives me."

Naruto nodded. "What rank are you."

"Genin."

"Then resign you'll be a civilian and can leave to join Konoha." Fu smiled and nodded. The two of them headed to the Takikage tower where Naruto did some '_persuadeing.'_ and made it so that she could resign and move to Konoha. Naruto offered to let her stay with him until she got on her feet.

The group left this time takeing slightly longer to get back do to haveing a human with them. By the time they got back Naruto had one week to prepare for the finals. So he began learning new jutsu from the family vualt. Thanks to the fact that he had access to the Senju vualt he could also work with wood relise. It took a while but he finaly managed to get the hidden forest technique down.

It was the day before the finals and Naruto had one last thing to do before the start of the tournamant. He walked into the Senju compound. He found what he was looking for the tomb of Hashirama Senju the shodaime Hokage. Naruto opened it reaviling the corps he was looking for. Saiya had told him about the Shukaku so Naruto decided to bring in another mokuton user. He looked into Hashirama's eyes saying. "Yo old man wake up your way past the beuty sleep thing come on trust me."

Hashirama's eyes flew open. "Who are you."

Naruto smiled. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The grandson of your brother Tobirama. I called you back from the grave becuase I need your help. Konoha will be atacked and a jinjuriki will be involved. I'm not good enough with the mokuton to take care of him and help out the old man with Orochimaru. So will you help me."

Hashirama sighed and smiled. "I really couldn't call myself the Hokage if I wasn't ready to come back from the dead to save my villag now could I."

Naruto's grin threatand to split his face. "Thanks Hashirama-oji." He then returned to being serious. "The finals start tommarow you should use transformation and stay in the crowed when the bijuu gets loose take care of him. But for now rest we have a long day ahead of us." Hashirama nodded and headid inside to take a rest. Naruto didn't mention he was now the naraka path. Eh he'd deal with it later.

The next day Naruto was in the contestant box with the other finalist. He looked into the crowed and saw that everyone was in place. Naruto began to think over his match he had to fight the jinjuriki from suna Gaara Sabakuno. Naruto was brought out of his musing by the words of Hiruzen officaly starting the tournament. The first two matches were uneventfull. Karin used her water jutsu to rust Kankuro's puppet's joints shut. Saiya played with Ino's mind a little before dropping her. Next the old man called for Naruto and Gaara.

The person standing across from Naruto had shoulder length red hair light skin the kanji for love tatood on their head... oh yeah and bouncy C-cup breast. Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to sucumb to shivalry in not hitting a woman especaily this one. Genma called for the match to begin Gaara closed her eyes and willed the sand around her to atack Naruto.

Naruto jumped out of the way. '_Think Naruto think. This isn't like when Ino-chan fought Sakura. This sand is tougher than regular earth... Thats it. To fight one sub element I need another.'_ He flashed through his hand signs. "**Lava style: Lava bullet."** A ball of lava the size of a human head shot twords the sand. It mad contact destroying one layer of the sand but didn't manage to make it to Gaara._ 'Why is she just standing there why not charge me.'_ He then looked down. '_Ofcourse she's making more sand. She must have to stay still to make it though. So all I have to do is make her move.'_ Naruto charged her creating lava bullet after lava bullet rushing past Gaara's defense. He got as close as possible before a sand tendral rapped itself around his leg. Before he dropped he charged a hand full of lightning chakra and snatched her hand dragging her down with him aswell as shocking her. The problem was that he acedently shocked her into unconciousness.

There was a howl before Shukaku was relised. Naruto saw Orochimaru and Hiruzen jump onto the roof of a nearby building. He followed suit. On his way he saw Hashirama charge Shukaku using the mokuton to begin restraining him. He would have to look at Gaara's seal later. Naruto jumped onto the roof to see Hiruzen in his battle armor. Sudenly a large purple barier apeared around the building. Orochimaru began to make a few handsigns before a coffin with the number two arose from the ground. Hiruzen saw a second with the numbur four comming up but stopped it in time. Orochimaru's eyes widened. "Why didn't Hashirama's coffin come up."

Naruto tilted his head. "You mean my naraka path, he's down there taking care of shukaku." Orochimaru was in shock as he looked down to see the man he was planning to resurect fighting the beast he was using. The coffin opened and Tobirama senju walked out. Naruto narowed his eyes.

He turned to Hiruzen. "Old man take care of jiji for me i'll deal with Orochimaru." Hiruzen nodded as Naruto jumped away. He now stood infront of Orochimaru himself. "You know the only reason I didn't kill you was becuase a family member asked me to. So give me one reason why I shouldn't do it right now." Orochimaru simply stood there unmoving. Naruto lunged foward. "Answer me you son of a bitch." Naruto tackled him and placed his hands on his chest only to feel something soft under his hands. Thinking it was a hidden wepon he ripped open his kimmono what he found under it wasn't a wepon.** (I beg to differ. quiet no one asked you.)** But a set of breast bound in bandages. Naruto jumped back in shock. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE DOING THERE."

Orochimaru covered her chest. "THEIR THERE BECUAS I'M A GIRL... AND DON'T GRAB THEM AGAIN PERVERT."

Naruto's face turned red. "I AM NOT A PERVERT. I didn't even know you were a girl. So are you ready to talk yet."

Orochimaru nodded. "Yes. First I would like to tell you that i'm not the phsycopath that that everyone thinks. The corpses that I used in my expiraments were from consenting shinobi. I was re-enginering them to combat Danzo's ROOT agents. My right hand man Kabuto is planing to betray me. He has been working with Danzo from the begining thats why I never let him in on my more secret expiraments. Danzo is planning a coupe against Konoha. My agents were told to only atack ROOT but it seem that they are truely following Kabuto. The only ones that I know I can trust are Tayuya who is standing behind you to the left holding up the barier. Karin who I assume is the couisan you were speaking of and Kin and Guren who are watching the gates as we speak."

Naruto nodded not sensing any dishonesty. "Alright. So what should we do now."

"First I would like to tell you that your father was not the man you think. He was controled by Madara Uchiha and then by the man in the mask that was there the day of the Kyuubi atack. They have been planning this from the begining."

"Who."

"The Uchiha. The only one who wasn't a part of it is Itachi. Sasuke was to young to have learned of their plans so he was saved when his clan was sluaghtered. Our first move should be to eliminate my Oto forces now that I know where their loayalty lies. But do you know where the girls could lay low at."

Naruto nodded summoning Kushina to his side. "Kaa-chan I need you to take Tayuya the girl outside this barier Karin our friend at the hospital and Guren and Kin the two girls at the gate to the house. Becuase this will NOT be pretty." Kushina nodded taking off. The barier dropped and the two shinobi and on kounochi took off to defeat the Oto shinobi.

Naruto found Kabuto recognizeing him from earlier on in the exams. Naruto squired off infront of him. Kabuto activated his chakra scalpels. Naruto pulled out his kiba blades. Kabuto charged him. Naruto stabbed his blades into the ground. "**Lightning style: Thunder gate."** Lightning flew around the imediate area. Kabuto jumped back to avoid but a small bolt of lightning cuaght his leg.

Kabuto tried to heal it but for some reason it wouldn't work. "What the hell did you do to me."

Naruto chuckled. "That's called yoki basicly it's a demonic chakra thats pouiseniss to humans. I infuse it into my jutsu to make it so that even men like you who can heal atomaticly can't recover from it."

Kabuto's eyes widened. He figured that Naruto would have some control of Kyuubi's power but not this much. He charged him again this time slower. Naruto charged foward coating his blades in lightning chakra. He slashed Kabuto who blocked with a chakra scalpel. Naruto charged a large amount of yoki into the blades to cut through the chakra scalple. Kabuto's hands began to burn as he jumped back. Naruto simply stood there not bothering to charge. Kabuto looked at him. "Why aren't you atacking me."

Naruto chuckled. "I don't have to. You see I charged a B-rank jutsu worth of yoki into that atack. By now it's in your chakra system. You'll be dead in about five minutes or so." Kabuto was in shock he didn't think anyone could get passed his chakra scalple or that Naruto could put that mutch demonic chakra into one atack without destroying his blades.

"Well if i'm gonna die i'll take you with me. " Going through hand seals he put his fingers to his mouth. "**Fire style: Flaming missle jutsu."** A large oval made of fire shot strait at Naruto.

Naruto went through his own hand seals. "**Water style: Wild water jutsu.**" A torent of water shot from his mouth and destroyed the flame missle. Naruto looked at Kabuto to see he was on the floor. "Oh did I forget to mention. The more chakra you use the faster the yoki spreads and kills you."

Kabuto groaned. "D-Damn y-y-you." Were his last words before he dropped dead. Naruto sealed his body into a scroll and began to walk back. When he arived he saw that the rest of the fighting was already over.

He walked into the arena to see Hashirama sitting in the corner clutching his stomach. Naruto ran to his side. "Hashiram-oji what happened. where are you injured so I can heal you." Naruto said as he went to place a hand on Hashirama's stomach.

Hashirama grabed his hand. "No Naruto it's okay. My time was over a long time ago. I have a favor to ask of you." Naruto nodded. "I talked to my brother. First he says he is extremly proud of you. Second he would like you to bring back your Baa-chan Mito she's in the crypt next to him. He also wanted me to ask that you take over his role if she acepts it." Naruto's face turned red. "Oh don't give me that i've seen the feelings you have for your mother." Naruto became even more red then before if thats possible. "So will you do this for me and him."

Naruto nodded and hugged Hashirama. "I will oji i'll do my best."

Hashirama's breathing began heavy. "Thank you Naruto-kun. Goodbye." He closed his eyes one last time in Naruto's arms.

"Goodbye Oji i'll see you again some day." Naruto carried his body all the way to his crypt and layed him to rest.

Naruto opened the door to Mito's crypt and looked inside her coffin waking her up. "Baa-chan you in there."

Mito's eyes opened slowly as she adjusted to the light. "Hello. You must be Naruto-kun correct." Naruto nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you. I know Hashirama told you what Tobirama asked of you. I'm not entirerly comfortable with dating my grandson but with time I think I could grow to like you. So why don't we start off as friends deal."

"Deal. Now what do ya say we go home i'm sure Kaa-chan will be happy to see you." Mito nodded and followed Naruto to the Uzumaki compound. When he opened the door he yelled in a sing song voice. "Hey Kaa-chan theres someone here to see you."

Kushina walked out of the kitchen holding a bottle of coke. "Naruto-kun what are you talking abou..." She dropped her bottle when she saw Mito standing there. She blurred before tackleing Mito in one of he signiture bone crusher hugs. A minute later Mito's face was turning blue. "Uhh Kaa-chan I don't think she'll stay among the living for long if you keep that up."

Kushin looked down and saw that she had done it again. She got up and rubbed the back of her head. "Sorry Kaa-chan it's just been a while since i've seen you."

Mito nodded. "Yes it's been a while. So how have you been."

Naruto smiled. "Well i'll leave you two to catch up. I got to go see a girl about a seal."

Naruto left twords the hospital that was holding Gaara. He slowly opened her door to see that she was staring out the window. "Gaara is it okay if I come in." She looked at him for a moment before nodding. Naruto walked in and took a seat next to her. "So Gaara-chan how are you feeling."

Gaara scowled at him. "Who said you could call me Gaara-chan."

Naruto chuckled. "Noone said I couldn't. So what would you say if I told you I could make it so you could sleep without loosing control."

Gaara's eyes widened before she smirked. "Do that and you can call me whatever you want."

Naruto grinned from ear to ear. "Alright Gaara-hime just show me your seal." Gaara blushed at the name before turning and showing him the seal on her left shoulder blade. Naruto activated the fivetenme before looking at the seal. He looked at the seal and said. "This seal is a piece of crap. Whoever did this either didn't know what the hell they were doing or they wanted to turn you into a living wepon. Give me a minute and i'll have it fixed." Naruto pulled out his ink and brush before getting to work. Gaara stiffled a giggle when the brush draped across her skin. Naruto finished the seal and made a ram sign. "Seal. Alright Gaara-hime it's done. Now I think you have thirteen years worth of sleep to catch up on."

Gaara nodded. "Thank you but I have one more favor to ask of you." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Well i'm still a little afraid of falling asleep. Shukaku seems to fear you so do you think you could sleep with me tonight."

Naruto gave a warm smile. "Sure but you'll have to scoot over so I can get in." Gaara nodded scooting over. Naruto climbed in and Gaara subconciously snuggled into his chest and for the first time in thirteen years went to sleep. Naruto decoded to go to sleep aswell as he would most likly have a long day tomorow.


	18. Chapter 16 iiii'm back

Naruto and Gaara awoke in the hostpital holding eachother close. They felt that someone else was in the room. They looked twords the foot of the bed and saw Kushina and Anko taking pictures and giggleing. Naruto blushed. "Kaa-chan Anko-chan what are you doing."'As he pulled the sheets over their heads. Five minutes and a lot of coaxing later Naruto and Gaara emerged from under the sheets.

Anko grinned. "So what were the two of you doing under those sheets."

The two of them turned red again. "We were sleeping. "

Kushina giggled. "Sure you were now get dressed Jiji wants you in his office in ten minutes." Naruto nodded and went to go get dressed.

He arived at the Hokage tower to see the rest of the rookies aswell as team 9. When Hiruzen saw him he smiled. "Good your finaly here Naruto-kun. I have called you all here today to give out the promotions for the chunin exams. First off Saiya Minstrom." Saiya stepped foward. "You have shown that you do well under pressure aswell as have the ability to incopacitate an enemy without even coming near them. I hearby promote you to chunin congradulations." He handed Saiya a chunin vest.

"Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Next Shikamaru Nara." Shikamaru was a bit out of charictor by standing at attention. "From where I was stationed I saw that even though you did not fight you showed great stratigical ability when instructing your fellow classmates in the middle of a warzone. I am proud to promote you to chunin. That is all for the chunin promotions." Naruto and Sasuke looked at eachother. "But there are those among you who have shown abilities far beyond your years. First Sasuke Uchiha. I saw the way you handled the Oto shinobi aswell as your mastery of high ranked jutsu I gladly promote you to tokubetsu jonin. I would make you a complete jonin but I feel you should gain more expiriance aswell as look into genjutsu before then." He handed Sasuke a tokubetsu jonin vest.

Sasuke smiled. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

"Finaly Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto I have watched over you since you were born. I didn't think I would be around long enough to tell you this it is with great pride that I promote you to Jonin. I have read your mission reports aswell as the fight between you and Kabuto. That is all for now you are all dismissed. But Naruto I require you for something so stay behind."

Naruto nodded. Once everyone left Naruto engaged a privacy seal. "So what can I do for you Jiji."

Hiruzen smiled. "I need you to do me a favor it seems that the akastuki are moving faster then I would like you to go get Tsunade for me so she can take over and teach the medic ninja if we have to go to war. You can take Kiba and your paths with you."

"Yes sir. Anything else."

"No now go home and get some rest."

Naruto nodded and left. He arived home and sat down on his bed. "Man it seems like every time I get some time to relax i've got to get ready for a new trip."

A voice came from the doorway. "Thats the life of a shinobi." Naruto looked to see Ameyuri standing in the doorway. She walked up and sat next to him. "You knew when this whole thing started that there wouldn't be a lot of time for social stuff."

Naruto sighed. "I guess your right. I just don't know what to do."

She smiled. "Well you get stronger and so will we." She then lifted his chin. "But for now you owe me some alone time."

**LEMONS HAVE ARIVED.**

Ameyuri smashed her lips into Naruto's. After recovering from the initial shock he began to push back with equal force begining a heated tounge war. When they seperated Ameyuri giggled. Naruto blushed. "What."

"Oh I'm not laughing at you Naru-kun. I'm luaghing at the fact that that was my first kiss and it was amazing."

Naruto smiled. "Then here let me give you your second one." He said before lunging at her suprising Ameyuri. They fell on to the bed with Naruto on top. He began to trail kisses down her neck stopping only to suck on it slightly. When he got to her coler bone he pulled the drawstring of her nighty open and continued to leave his kisses. All the while getting more turned on and ferral from her sweet moans. "You know Ame-chan you have a very beutiful voice."

Ameyuri blushed but hid it by giving one of her shark like grins. "Thanks Naru-kun but you know you won't get an especialy good one till you travel south of my panty line."

Naruto chuckled and with a quick movement of his hand slid her panties to the side and plunged one of his fingers into his virgan opening. She let out a long sweet moan that sounded heavenly to him. "You mean like that one." He began to move his fingers in and out in a slow motion to get her used to it. He then lowered himself down and removed what he now knew was a black laced thong. He removed them and began lick the sides around her pussy but not directly on it.

Saiya squirmed while he did this. "Naru-kun you are such a tease come on and give me what I want."

Naruto smirked and gave a quick brush of her clit. "And what would that be."

Ameyuri shuddered. "I want you to eat me out. Lick me till I cum." Naruto chuckled and nodded before diving in. He began to lick her inner walls while his hand reached back up to play with her breast. She began moaning harder and harder as he did this. Stopping only when she ran out of breath and began panting. She reached down with both hands and gripped Naruto's head pulling him closer. "Yes Naruto I'm about to cum." She let out a deep moan before screaming out. "I'M CUMMING." Before she could relise Naruto popped his head up and bit her clit cuasing her to erupt in a torent of cum. She layed their panting for a minute to catch her breath.

Naruto stood up. "Since your wet enough already I'm sure we don't have to worry about lubracation."

Ameyuri looked up at him before saying. "Naruto-kun you know that desk over in the corner where you toss all your mission reports." Naruto nodded. "Well you see I've always wanted my first time to be one of those kinky on top of the office desk things so could we do it on there." Naruto smiled and nodded. Ameyuri quickly got up and swiped the things that were on the table off and sat on top spreading her legs showing Naruto where she still had cum dripping down her legs. "Come on Naruto-kun I'm waiting."

Naruto smiled. "Yes ma'am" before strolling over and undoing his pants to show his already aching erection. He moved it into place directly infront of her opening. He slowly moved foward as he began to pump. He saw the small trickles of blood comming from her broken hymen. He looked into Ameyuri's eyes. "Just tell me when your ready for me to go faster."

She nodded and smile. "Well then what are you waiting for I want you to ram me as hard as possible." Naruto nodded and smirked he would make her eat those words. He slamed himself into her as fast as he could. She began bucking her hips against his moving faster as he did. She was moaning while Naruto grunted and growled. Naruto pumped for a good fourty minutes before hearing Ameyuri say. "Naru-kun I'm gonna cum again."

"Me to." he anaged to grunt out. Naruto came deep inside Ameyuri before crashing his lips into hers again.

**ALRIGHT THE LEMONS LEFT.**

Naruto and Ameyuri layed in his bed a few hours later. Naruto turned to Ameyuri and smiled. "You better get packed the four of us leave in about two hours." She smiled and nodded. Once she was finished getting dressed and packed. She met Naruto Kushina and Mito at the front gate. The four of them quickly took of twords the last place that Tsunade was spotted.

Six hours later the group arived in a small gambleing town on the boarder of fire country. Mito used her sensor ability to locate Tsunade. Of course she just so hapened to be in the one spote besides the casino you'd expect her to be. The bar.

The group walked in with Naruto and Mito leading the charge. Kushina was right behind them while Ameyuri stayed behind in order to guard the door incase she tried to make a break for it. The group walked up to tsunade and Mito smiled. "Why hello Tsunade-chan."

Tsunade snapped her head up from her drink to see who thought they could call her that and get away with it. Her eyes widened as she did a ram seal yelling. "KAI." When Mito didn't disaper her eyes widened. "B-But how I though you were dead."

Mito chuckled. "Only for a while my young niece now stop throwing your temper tantrums and come home."

There was a sinister chuckle that filled the room before Kushina stepped out from behind Mito. "But before that I have a bone to pick with you." Tsunade was swetting bullets when she saw Kushina standing there. "Didn't I specificaly ask you to watch after Naruto-kun for me becuase I knew that Minato made a stupid decision when he asked Jiraiya to be his godfather. So why did I find out that for four years in an orphanage then another eight in a goddamn rundown apartment in the redlight distract, Where he was treated better by fucking whores and junkies then the rest of the village."

Tsunade shrunk in her chair. "I'm sorry Kushina but the couincal sent word to me that Naruto had died during the extraction. I didn't know he was alive. If I had I would have rushed back to the village as fast as I could."

Naruto sighed. "Go easy on her Kaa-chan it wouldn't be the first time that the couincal tried to screw me."

Kushina nodded but gave Tsunade one good wack uspisde the head. "Thats for not coming back to check knowing how crooked the couincal is."

Naruto looked at Tsunade. "So you comming back."

Tsunade nodded with a smile. "I guess I owe you that much kid lets go."

Naruto nodded. "But I really don't feel like walking so everyone grab hold." Ameyuri Kushina and Mito did instantly Shizune and Tsunade looked at eachother confused but did as they were told. "Now hang on tight." With those final words they disapeared in a yellow flash.

They reaperred in the Hokage office scarring the shit out of Hiruzen who was doing paperwork. "Damnit Naruto at my age your gonna give me a heart atack with that thing."

Naruto luaghed. "Sorry Jiji but I didn't feel like walking all the way back to Konoha after just getting into the town."

Hiruzen chuckled. "Alright dismissed."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long I've been out of town and I will be the first to tell you hotel wifi sucks bigtime. **

**Speaking of sucking to the imposter if your gonna be telling people what your doing please use a difrent name because some people may get the two of us confused. So from now on i'm cerburas666 and bigajackass#1 k**


End file.
